Found The Joy In You
by CoRal-bLuZ
Summary: A love fantasy that surfaced the earth for the first time in your life... Tsukushi & Tsukasa ALL CHAPTERS EDITED!
1. A meeting I would never forget

Apology To All: I'm SO sorry that I decided to change the whole of Chapter 1...but looking back at my summary, "A new fantasy that surfaced the earth for the first time in your life... ~*Tsukushi & Tsukasa*~", I've decided to REALLY come up with this idea (a REAL, well not really real but truly a "FantasY" story), so I hope you guys will be able adapt to this.  
  
Anyway, I really appreciate all the reviews especially to Jeslene, XxswtDreamerxX, blueverry88, Angelz and all the silent readers.  
  
Thank you. Arigato~  
  
Note: Sit back...relax and enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else besides the plot of this story! (".)  
  
AN: Well, this may not be my 1st fic but it's my 1st story in Fanfiction.net & my 1st HYD plot! So...please enjoy~  
  
Presenting to all: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ Chapter One: A meeting I would never forget.  
  
-=-  
  
Exams are over and everyone's away on vacation. Not that I'm complaining but things are rather boring.  
  
I had taken up a job at a beach resort on Sesoko Island of Okinawa with my best friend Yuki recently. It was the best job we could find to escape from the boring city life.  
  
Besides, we had rent a room near the resort so we didn't have to rush even if we were late. I sat quietly at the balcony and place my water on the ledge.  
  
Ahh~ Clear blue sky.  
  
Sticky sea breeze and pure white sand.  
  
Everything is so peaceful and calm around here.  
  
No wonder the older folks living around here are still so active even when they are in their eighties.  
  
Then, I saw this guy in a white jersey and blue pants strolling on the sand.  
  
He sat on the sand and lean back, looking up at the sky.  
  
His funny pineapple hairstyle was curled in a funny way and he look troubled and lonely.  
  
I wonder where's his friends. Not many people would come here alone.  
  
I was paying too much attention on the boy that I'd accidentally push a glass of water off the table.  
  
*ClAnG!  
  
The glass broke into a million shattered pieces and start to sparkle and make tiny rainbows as the sunshine on the spilled water and glass.  
  
"Tsukushi! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. Err, Yuki? Could you help me fetch the broom?"  
  
"Okay. Just be careful.", Yuki went out of the door.  
  
While I was trying clear up the mess I've made, I noticed the guy had stood up and watched.  
  
Our eyes had met and were locked in place for that very moment.  
  
It was until the time when Yuki had return that broke our connection. I blinked at him and turn to get the broom from Yuki.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Oh...it's nothing"  
  
"Okay. Um...I'll be at the kitchen if you need me"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
After Yuki had left the room. I turn to look at the guy again, but he had return to his pervious position.  
  
His eyes were so beautiful but they were a little dull. I found myself very curious and start to look at him again.  
  
-=-  
  
Time pass quickly and it's already three hours. Both of us have not left our positions. Just then, Yuki came in the room again.  
  
"Tsukushi! You have not even swept the pieces of glass yet~"  
  
"Heehee", I elbowed my best friend and start to sweep up the mess.  
  
"Oh my. What am I going to tell Auntie? What is it that caused her dear daughter to be so mesmerized by the beach for THREE hours?!?"  
  
She look out of the window and look at him, then she turn back and smile.  
  
"You're interested in that guy?"  
  
"NO! Of course not. I just find him a little curious. That's all."  
  
"Well...ok. If you say so."  
  
She turn to look at the clock while I put everything aside.  
  
"It's already so late...we should be getting to work soon. Go dress up and take some food. I'll be waiting at the door. Be quick."  
  
After making her speech...,I quickly changed into another set of clothes.  
  
Locking the door behide us, Yuki and I start walking to the resort. On the way there, I noticed the mysterious guy had gone.  
  
-=-  
  
The manager told Yuki to change into her uniform and help out in the kitchen. After Yuki had gone, he turned to me.  
  
"Makino. I heard you know a little about mixing wine, aren't I right?"  
  
"Yes...I had some lessons when I was young but..."  
  
"Listen. There's gonna be a beach party tonight. One of our bartenders is down with flu and couldn't make it so I was think maybe you could..."  
  
"But Sir, I..."  
  
"No buts. I know you are not very experienced but Junpei will teach you. Don't worry."  
  
"Junpei?"  
  
A tall and pale guy walk towards me.  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you, Makino. I'm Junpei.", he reached out a hand for me to shake.  
  
"Err...hi."  
  
I smile weakly and shook his cold hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm going to stop here for now. Anyway, you guys might think where Tsukushi's Papa, Mama and her pesky brother, Susumu is. Well, I'm not gonna tell until Tsukushi goes back to school. Some of you must be wondering if that mysterious guy is Doumyouji or Rui. I mean, if it was Doumyouji...then why is he so quiet? Is something wrong. If it's really him, then why is he so Rui? Well, all that will wait. Meanwhile, do you guys understand what I'm talking about. I'm sorry if it's a little confusing. But the next chapter would be fun. I promise!  
  
Gotta go. Bye!  
  
Coral_Bluz.  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	2. Troubled waters surrounding cuteness

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else beSiDeS the plot of this story! (".)  
  
I'm kinda bored and intend to type more. Well, here's the second chapter!  
  
Thank you. Arigato~  
  
Note: Sit back...relax and enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presenting to all: ~*Found The Joy In You*~  
  
Chapter Two: A meeting I would never forget. (Part 2)  
  
As I walk into the bar, Junpei told me I could start off with the washing of some leftover glasses left by the customers the pervious night. Once I'm done with the washing, Junpei start to teach me the basics, as there was no customers around.  
  
Slowly, hours passed. Decorations were put up around the whole resort.  
  
Soon, the party started.  
  
-=-  
  
The music was blasting through the speakers while everyone's trying to flirt with one another.  
  
"What's a cute chick like you doing at a place like this?", a drunk guy came up to me and held my hand while I was trying to clean one of the glasses.  
  
"Sir, what would you like?"  
  
"Oh no. You're not getting away with that. Com'on. Why don't we go to that corner over there and have a chat?"  
  
As he was trying to hold my hand and pull me out of the counter, my eyes shift to a corner and saw that same mysterious guy again. He was now with three other guys who were probably his friends as two of them seem to be trying to make him get up and dance.  
  
Oh my. Why am I thinking about him now. I'm in an awkward situation myself. I pull the hands away again as the old guy try to touch my shoulders.  
  
"Sir! Get your hands off me~"  
  
"And what are you going to do if I don't?"  
  
Yuki. Junpei. Anyone. Help me! I could no longer take it anymore. I took his dirty hand and was determined to twist it and give him a slap.  
  
Suddenly, the mysterious guy was by my side and punched the guy before I had the chance to take action.  
  
"What the-", a loud gasp was followed by that two words. Everyone was staring at the guy in disgust and look at us in silence.  
  
"Are you alright?", the guy asked in a cold tone. His voice sounded so nice but cold.  
  
I look at my savior and smiled weakly. Then, I turn to the poor fellow again. I couldn't believe what I saw. The man was practically kneeling on his knees.  
  
-=-  
  
Akira and Soujirou kept dragging me to meet some girls they call hot, all those girls are so irritating.  
  
Man~ Rui shook his head and poured a glass of wine for me. As I was sipping my drink, my eyes caught the girl who broke her glass earlier that day.  
  
She seems to have some trouble with a ugly, old drunkard. Sigh.  
  
"Well? Tuskusa...wanna come along?", Akira asked for the thousandth time.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Com'on. Don't be another Rui. You guys used to be such fun.", Soujirou added and try to pull me up, but I guess he was a little tipsy by then.  
  
He finally gave up when quiet Rui slapped him on the head.  
  
"Hey! Watch it. My hair's neat."  
  
"You will the one who drag me into the conversation"  
  
Akira shrug his shoulders and pull Soujirou to the girls while Rui start to fall asleep after his last line. My eyes were fixed on the girl again. Maybe I should get something to do.  
  
I stood up and walk towards the girl and pull her towards me and gave the guy his deserving punch.  
  
"What the- *gasps*"the man fell and look at me. Silence followed.  
  
"Are you alright?",the girl smiled back at my question.  
  
"Doumyouji-san. I'm..."  
  
"Get out of here! And don't ever let me see you again!"  
  
"Yes. Doumyouji-san. I'm sor..."  
  
"Get Out!"  
  
The guy scambled out of my sight and I turn to look at the girl.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
I nodded and dropped her hand and walk back to my seat. I didn't even bother to smile or anything.  
  
Rui must had woke up during the commotion and went out to join the others as he was gone when I had return. Sigh~  
  
-=-  
  
He walk back to his seat and sat down.  
  
"Makino. Are you alright?", Junpei walked up to me and ask in concern.  
  
"Yah. Thanks to the guy over there."  
  
"You don't know how lucky you are. Mr. Doumyouji is the richest guy in the whole of Japan and also the only heir to the great Doumyouji Corporation! And he save you!"  
  
"Woah." I had no idea the mysterious guy would have such a high reputation. I smiled at him and turn to adjust my uniform and got back to my work.  
  
Hmm...what's his name again? Doumyouji?  
  
-=-  
  
Soon, everyone started to leave. And I was washing the last batch of the wineglasses on the counter.  
  
In the end, only Doumyouji and his three mates were left.  
  
The two of them who had tried to get their friends to the dance floor had fell asleep on the couches after getting themselves drunk.  
  
The other had made himself comfortable and fell asleep too.  
  
Only he was left awake. But seem to have drifted to a faraway place and had a look of sadness placed on his face. Wonder what he's thinking.  
  
Junpei walk up to me and patted my back.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Well, I'm going back. What about you?"  
  
"I'm waiting for my friend. She's still in the main kitchen washing the dishes."  
  
"Ok then. See you in the morning!"  
  
"Sure. Bye!", I smiled and waved as Junpei walk out of the door.  
  
After tinying up everything, I noticed the four guys were still there.  
  
-=-  
  
I was pouring myself another glass of wine when my glass was snatched away and replaced with a glass of funny drink.  
  
A cocktail or fruit punch, I guess. Funny combination. But then...I wasn't in the mood for fun.  
  
"Why don't you try this instead?"  
  
I look up and saw the same girl.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Try it first. It may be much nicer than trying to drown your troubles when drinking.  
  
"Get lost and it's none of your business!", I try to snatch back my glass but she wouldn't give me back...instead she sat opposite and smiled a victory smile.  
  
"Com'on. Although it's my first attempt but won't you try?"  
  
Looks like I have to drink that weird stuff in order to get rid of her and have my wine back.  
  
Bitter in the middle and sour below. And there's whip cream and a cherry on top. It tasted so funny. I sipped a little and made a face.  
  
"Haha..."  
  
She laughed and stirred the drink.  
  
"U have to stir it...u baka! Here, try again."  
  
Baka? She called the Great Doumyouji Tuskasa a BAKA?!?  
  
"Hey!You-"  
  
"Com'on~", she push the drink to me. Sigh. I took a second sip. This time, I taste quite and had a taste of topical fruit.  
  
-=-  
  
After the cream had dissolved into the drink, I slide it over to him again.  
  
Doumyouji drank it the second time. And for a moment, I thought I saw a fainting smile creeping at the side of his lips.  
  
Yes! Tuskushi. You're truly a genius! I praised myself and asked. "How is it?"  
  
"Hmm...", he nodded slightly.  
  
"Kawaii-ne! You're smiling! Yes! I did it again."  
  
-=-  
  
I frown at the very moment.  
  
Did I really just smiled?  
  
Oh nevermind. And I continue smiling.  
  
"What's its name?"  
  
"Umm...'Troubled waters surrounding cuteness'...nice unique name, huh?"  
  
"Why that?"  
  
"I got my inspiration from you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yup! You are always looking troubled and sad...and it doesn't suit such a cute gentleman like you."  
  
"You really know how to lift others' mood, huh?"  
  
"Glad to be at your service. Here's your wine. But don't take too much. And this 'Troubled waters surrounding cuteness' will be on me."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No. You saved me just now. So, I should be the one thanking you. Oh! I almost forgot."  
  
She search her bag and took out a small bottle of aspirin.  
  
"Your friends may need it when they wake up. Gotta go. Bye.", she slide her bag onto her shoulders again and walk out.  
  
For once, I was curious and asked. "Hey. What's your name?"  
  
"Makino Tuskushi. Bye, Doumyouji!"  
  
How did she...bah. Of course she know who I was. Who don't? After all, I am the great Doumyouji Tuskasa.  
  
Hmm...Makino Tuskushi... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Well...I'll stop here for now. Hope you guys had enjoy the chapter. Bye!  
  
Coral_Bluz  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	3. Meeting Rui

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else beSiDeS the plot of this story! (".) If I really do owned the characters...I would be with Tsukasa now. HeeheexXx.  
  
Well, here's the second chapter! Guess I'll have to rush and type my best in this chapter. Coz if I make a mistake, you guys would be confused and I'll be starve to death. Sigh. I'm SO hungry but I'll have to bear with it as I have the urge to finish this chapter.  
  
Grii....*growl*...sniffs....sobx! (my stomach's grumbling) Give me food!  
  
One last comment before we continue: Tsukasa is SO Kawaii-ne! And F3 too...uww~  
  
Arigato~  
  
AN: Now, Sit back...relax and enjoy! Maybe a cup of warm Jasmine Green Tea and some Doumyouji-look-alike cookies would help. Uw~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presenting to all of my fellow friends and senseis who think F4 rules: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_Bluz.  
  
Chapter Three: Meeting Rui.  
  
"Tsukasa. Soujirou and I are going down to the beach for a swim. Coming along?"  
  
"More like hooking those chicks to me."  
  
"Hey. They are cute okay? And besides that's not a nice thing to say."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So? You coming along or lazing around here with Rui?"  
  
"Staying here."  
  
"Sigh. Now I understand what Soujirou means when he says you guys used to be such fun. Looks like F4's gonna spilt-"  
  
Akira's voice trailed off when he see a vein on his best friend's forehead starting to throb. Doumyouji scowled and look at his friend.  
  
The playboy held up his hands in mock surrender and grimaced, "Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll be going then. Just remember that we will be down at the beach if you need us."  
  
The door closed slowly and the room was all quiet and peaceful again. Tsukasa walked to the balcony and watched as his two best friends went up catch their preys that were looking very happy and seductive as the two playboys talked to them.  
  
He shook his head slightly and walk back to the room.  
  
"Sigh. That Baka must be still asleep. And it's already 11. Three hours wasted. What am I gonna do?"  
  
Finally after a quick debate with himself, he took his cap and room card and went out of the room.  
  
-=-  
  
I walk past Tsukasa's room and heard some noises coming out from there. There were two voices. Leaning close to the door, I could make out that one of them belongs to Tsukasa while the other was either Akira or Soujirou.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So? You coming along or lazing around here with Rui?"  
  
"Staying here."  
  
"Sigh. Now I understand what Soujirou means when he says you guys used to be such fun. Looks like F4's gonna spilt-"  
  
Haha...so it IS Akira. Talking about me huh? Lazing around? Guess only Shizuka understands me. Sigh. Shizuka. I wonder what she's doing in Paris now? Guess I will call her in the evening. Now, it's time to fill my tummy.  
  
I smiled and scroll away as I hear the door opening. Probably Akira getting chased out by Tsukasa. That guy will never change. Hmm...what should I have this morning? Bacon? Salad? Or toast? Hmm... ...  
  
-=-  
  
"Yuki! Hurry up! We can't be late today if we want a bonus in the end of the month. Quick!"  
  
"Tsukushi. Why don't you go first? I'll catch up later."  
  
"Okay. Just hurry, alright? I'll try to help you cover up, but only for ten minutes."  
  
"Okay! Thanks!", Yuki shouted from the bathroom.  
  
I ran out of the house and took my bike.  
  
Finally, I reached the resort, parked my bike at the side and rush in.  
  
~*Boom*~  
  
I hit into a guy and fell.  
  
"Gomen nasai!", I got up and quickly apologize.  
  
"Forget it" slowly, I lift my head up and saw the guy that was with Doumyouji that day, sitting at a corner drinking his punch.  
  
I smiled weakly and bowed again,"Gomen."  
  
He look at me quietly and rubbed my forehead. The hand felt so cold when it brush against my cheek. I closed my eyes and felt my face heating up slightly.  
  
"You had fallen quite hard", he muttered under his breath and put his hand back into his pocket.  
  
"No. It's alright."  
  
*Beep beep*  
  
Suddenly, my watch beeped and I look at the time.  
  
"Ops. I'm late. Sorry, but I Gotta go."  
  
He nodded and walked away. Strange. Don't he smile at all? His eyes looked so sad. Pops! Well, I'd better rush now.  
  
-=-  
  
"Makino! Where were you?", Yuki asked in slight annoyance with her hands on the hips.  
  
"I'm sorry. I got into some trouble on the way."  
  
Yuki pouted, "Instead of you covering up for me. I had to cover up for you."  
  
"Haha. Come on, let's go before the manager starts nagging again."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Okay. I owe you one, alright? Come on. You don't want to lose this bonus, do you?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
-=- I'm sorry. But school's a little busy nowadays. Promise I'll update soon. Okay? Anyway, maybe you guys want to visit my other two fics at Winglin while I'm away? It's www.winglin.net/fanfic/coral_bluz and www.winglin.net/fanfic/mystery_gurl. Thanks. I Gotta go get some food now. Meanwhile, take care. Buiaz~  
  
P/S: Thanks for all the reviews anyway. Will miss you guys~  
  
Coral_Bluz  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	4. Cute F4 Romantic sunset

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else beSiDeS the plot of this story! (".) How I wished I really had own the characters. They are just so Kawaii-ne! Dun you think so? *winkz*  
  
School's still very busy, but somehow, I just felt like typing these days. Weather's a little humid and hot these days.  
  
Tips to readers: Drink more water. And take more fruits!  
  
Arigato~ (# ^ v ^#)  
  
AN: Okay, here's my fourth chapter. Now, Sit back...relax and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presenting to all of my friends who think F4 rulz: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_Bluz.  
  
Chapter Four: Cute F4. Romantic sunset.  
  
-=-  
  
Phew! It's so hot. Lucky I've bought my cap out. I walk to the usual quiet spot and sat on the white sand.  
  
Turning my head, I look up at that particular balcony where I saw that girl the other day.  
  
What's her name again? Makino? Well, nevermind.  
  
No one was there. I guess she must have got to the resort for her part-time job.  
  
Sigh, that's why I hate the poor. Aren't they tired, working day in day out, just for that tiny sum of cash?  
  
Hmm, it's much quieter over here than the other side of the beach where Akira and Soujirou is.  
  
Maybe Rui would like it here too.  
  
Ah~ I'm so tired.  
  
Lying on the sand, I let the sticky sea breeze blow towards my face.  
  
-=-  
  
"Yuki! It's time to go back. Are you leaving?"  
  
-silence-  
  
"Yuki?", I turned to look at my best friend who had a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"YUKI!"  
  
"Gah. Wad?"  
  
"Sigh, it's time to go back. What are you looking at anyway?"  
  
I look at the direction she's pointing to. There were two cute guys surrounded by a group of girls having fun at the beach.  
  
I took a closer look at recognized them them at once. It's the two playboys with Doumyouji that night.  
  
If they were there, then where's the other two?  
  
Well, nevermind. I turn to look at Yuki again. Looks like she's interested in one of them.  
  
"If you're not leaving, then I shall go back first. I've asked the landlord about the BBQ pit. I'll meet you later, ok?"  
  
"Hmm.", was the reply from her. Sigh, looks like Love's building castles in her mind.  
  
I walked away and went out to take the bike.  
  
-=-  
  
How pathetic. The great Doumyouji Tsukasa sitting in the middle of such a romantic beach.  
  
~BRing*BRing~  
  
I turned my head around. It was her again. Slowly, she rode towards me.  
  
"Hey...my friend and I are barbecuing over there later, want to join us?  
  
"No thanks"  
  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Uww~ Come on."  
  
She tug my shirt and made me look at her, then she rode away.  
  
"The last one there is a fatty!"  
  
I was not going to just admit defeat and let a poor lass call me a "fatty" and so, start to chase after her bike.  
  
She set up the pit and start to get some meat, while I just sat there looking at her.  
  
Some of the charcoal had dirtied her face and been quite a clean fellow I was, I took out my handkerchief and wiped her face.  
  
-=-  
  
"Opps, thanks you"  
  
This was the second time today, a guy had wiped my face. My face start to heat up again and took the handkerchief from his hand.  
  
As our hands touched each other, both of us start to blush even more.  
  
Shit, I've got to think of something.  
  
"Err...why don't you call your three friends over as well?"  
  
"Aren't you afraid we would bother you?"  
  
"Why would I? The more the merrier. Go on. I'll wait here, okay?"  
  
"There's no need."  
  
He took out a silver mobile and start to dial a few numbers.  
  
"Rui, tell the guys to meet at the far end of the beach in 10 minutes. But some food along."  
  
Woah! Cool. That phone's the latest model on sale. How I wished I had one like that.  
  
-=-  
  
When I turn back, I noticed she was looking at me with shock and envious eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"That phone..."  
  
"This?", I held up the tiny object up.  
  
She nods and look at it as if it was Kumi or something.  
  
"It's....so cool!"  
  
Suddenly, realization stuck me. (*-_-") She don't have a mobile.  
  
Changing the subject fast, she held up something to me.  
  
"Nah! This's one of the biggest from the lot we've caught this morning.", she look at me and then the fish. "Hope it's not burnt"  
  
My eyes opened wide and can't believe what she's just said.  
  
"You...you're giving this to me?"  
  
"Yup! You look unhappy everytime we meet."  
  
Although to others, it might be just a small fish. But to me and the other F3, it would be one of the most precious gifts we've ever received.  
  
Our parents were busy and didn't have time for us, so we can only depend on each other. Our mothers had never treat us as their sons but only as heirs of the companies, they owned.  
  
And not to even say grill fish for us. As far as I could remember, there was only once, where the four families gathered together for a trip. After that, it was just the four of us alone.  
  
Just then, Rui and the others arrived.  
  
"Yo!",Akira greeted.  
  
Soujirou opened his mouth but nothing came out as he noticed Makino's presence.  
  
"This's..."  
  
"Hi! I'm Makino Tsukushi. Oh! You're here too. Thanks for this morning."  
  
"Hmm.",Rui replied.  
  
I wonder what had happen this morning.  
  
"Tsukasa. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend over here?"  
  
"Oh. Hanazawa Rui. Mimasaka Akira and Nishikado Soujirou."  
  
"Yo!", the three boys choused.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Akira took the chance to ask Makino,"Erm, how did you know Rui and Tsukasa?"  
  
"Tsukasa?"  
  
I groans and shook my head,"Sigh. That's me"  
  
"I thought your first name was Doumyouji."  
  
"No. Tsukasa."  
  
"Oh. Well, I met Doumyouji over here. I live in that apartment and saw him from my window while Hanazawa Rui, em, I sort of bump into him this morning."  
  
"Ah~ I see.",Soujirou nodded.  
  
"Opps! So careless of me. Here, for you guys...", she offered some cooked fish to the F3 too.  
  
I could see that they had the same expressions as I just had, except for Rui.  
  
He stare at it for a while before taking a bite,"Nice."  
  
"Oh dear...it's already so late and Yuki's still not back."  
  
"Yuki?"I asked puzzled.  
  
"Oh, my best friend. Ah! There she is!"  
  
We all turned and saw a girl running up to Makino.  
  
-=-  
  
Funny. The four of them seem to be very happy about the fish. I wonder why. It doesn't taste as good as how Mama prepared it but they...  
  
Well. I guess I shouldn't think too much.  
  
Hmm. Where on earth in Yuki? It's quite late.  
  
"Yuki?", Doumyouji asked.  
  
"Oh, my best friend. Ah! There she is!"  
  
Yuki was panting hard when she stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"Why are you so late?"  
  
"I...sorry."  
  
I smiled at her and introduced the guys to her.  
  
Somehow, I sense that she was blushing when Nishikado and Mimasaka came up close to her.  
  
Soon, everyone start to open up after a few cans of beer.  
  
That's when I came to know everything.  
  
The four of them were studying in the most prestigious college in Japan, Eitoku.  
  
Hmm...F4 (Flower 4)  
  
No one dared to offend them in side school or outdoors.  
  
Akira spoke up, erasing my thoughts away,"Makino. You're really a wonder. Besides his mother, sister & Shizuka, no girls dared to talk back to Tsukasa like that. And you? Even took away his best company when his mood's bad (the wine)."  
  
"Heehee....but who's Shizuka?"  
  
"No one", then I noticed. He speaks little.  
  
Soujirou put down his plate of seafood and smiled, "Rui's first love"  
  
Oh. I nodded and smiled. In my heart, I felt quite disappointed. Why?  
  
"Tsukushi! It's late, we better go back."  
  
Opps!  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
Hmm. Hanazawa Rui looked cute when he rubbed his eyes. Just like Susumu when he's five.  
  
"Alright. I guess party's over. Let's go.", Soujirou clapped his hands and stood up, with the others following him.  
  
"Bye girls, see you guys tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye~"  
  
The four of them start to walk up.  
  
I turned to Yuki and told her,"Why dun you bring these in while I clear the area?"  
  
"Ok.", with that, Yuki took the food into the apartment.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Ay?", I turned and saw Doumyouji walking back towards me. "Why are you back here? Forgot something?"  
  
"Nah. It's boring up there. Rui's gonna sleep and the others will stop by the pub once we reached the resort, so I guess I'll stay here for a while, since you look like you needed help."  
  
"Haha. Or are you just afraid of being bored?"  
  
-=-  
  
"What the-"  
  
Damn this poor woman. Reading my mind so well. But there's NO way the heir of Doumyouji empire is gonna admit defeat to a girl.  
  
"Heehee. Cat got your tongue?", she stick out her tongue and make a funny face.  
  
Magically, I start smiling again! Hmm...wad is she? Why am I always smiling in front of her? Aren't I supposed to be angry?  
  
Hmm...This's not gonna do. My face quickly returned to it's normal frown.  
  
"Hey! Why that face again? You look like a old man! Haha!"  
  
Sigh, it's not working. Ugh! I'm starting to laugh again!  
  
Damn her! Uww~  
  
-=-  
  
Heeheex. Doumyouji look cute when I tease him. Hmm...  
  
"Hey. I thought you were supposed to clean this mess?", I asked. Pointing to the mess on the ground, she groan.  
  
"Uww~ Do you always have to do that when I'm happy? Urgh~ okay. Let's get to work."  
  
"Huh? What do you meant by 'let's'? It's only you."  
  
"I thought you were helping me!"  
  
"But...", I? Cleaning up the beach? What will others think?  
  
-=-  
  
(At F3's side. They're in Rui's room.)  
  
Akira laugh,"Haha! I can't imagine Tsukasa cleaning the place with that girl? I mean, have you seen him even putting his books into the selves after reading? No!"  
  
"Haha. I dun even remember him reading.", Soujirou adds, while opening a can of beer.  
  
"Rui! Wad do you think?"  
  
He show a "thumbs up and down" action. The other two started to laugh.  
  
"I wonder how long they're gonna last down there."  
  
Akira raised one of his brows, "Em, what do YOU think they will do?"  
  
The laughter of the two playboys could be heard throughout the whole resort.  
  
"Rui! What about you?"  
  
-silence-  
  
"Rui?"  
  
A soft snoring replied Soujirou and more laughter could be heard, waking some other customers up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Woah~ I can't believe it! 5 pages long. Wow! Well...hope you guys like this chapter! Will update soon.  
  
P/s: F4 rulez. In the manga and real live.  
  
Coral_Bluz  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	5. Getting alonG

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else beSiDeS the plot of this story! (".) All credits to Yoko Kamio Sempai.... debits to Me~ (HeeheexXx...pls. forgive me. To much POA -A/Cs lessons- lately)  
  
School's still the same. Hot, tiring and pokka dots flying around everyday. HeeheexXx!  
  
Special tips to readers: Drink more water. Take more fruits and vegetables. Most importantly, read my story! Hahaz.  
  
Arigato~ (# ^ v ^#)  
  
AN: Here's my 5th chapter. Thanks for all the comments. Especially to my friends Scorpio_gal & Blacksky. But never forgetting Naive, Jeslene and the rest! I'm so touched. *sniffz* Now, Sit back...relax and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presenting to all of my friends who think F4 rulz: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_bluz.  
  
Chapter Five: Getting alonG.  
  
-=-  
  
"Ah! Finally, we're done.", Tsukushi clapped her hands and turn from the big pile of trash to Tsukasa.  
  
He look beat and start to yawn. "Sigh."  
  
"Here.", he look down to see a piece of tissue paper and a can of Soda.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sigh. Hold this for me."  
  
She passed the can to him and fold the tissue neatly and clean his face.  
  
"Look at you. Like a dirty kitten. Haha. Your nose. Wah! So sweaty!"  
  
-=-  
  
She was very daring. No one dared to come to up close to me as stay away from me as far as possible, sometimes even F3. Even those leeches-alike girls in Eitoku walked behide me. And now, she dare to even touch my face?  
  
So far, only One-san and Shizuka were allowed to be beside me.  
  
She noticed my stare and our eyes for the second time in this week stopped and stay locked together.  
  
But somehow, why do I feel a slight flutter in me when she touch my face?  
  
"Because you have already fallen for her?"  
  
A voice in me broke my gaze and I look down on the sand.  
  
-=-  
  
He was sweating so much so I offer to clean it for him.  
  
Suddenly, I realized he was looking at me and our eyes met again. My heart skipped a beat and my breath was stop. His eyes look so soft and emotional that I thought I was gonna melt into the sand any second. But he stopped and look away.  
  
I shook my head and thought of a stupid excuse.  
  
"Err...hehee~ Your...face's...so dirty."  
  
"Oh. Thanks. I'll do it myself. Em...I guess we're quits now.", taking the tissue away from me, our hands touched away.  
  
Ugh! Uww~  
  
"Err...Hahax. Yah. You help my clean my face just now and now I'm helping you."  
  
I pick up my soda and open it, taking in a big gulp as I was really confuse what to do next. He follow suit too and open his soda.  
  
Settling down on the bench, I broke the ice and asked," So? Trust me enough to tell me why you're so moody?"  
  
-=-  
  
Sigh. I guess we can be counted as friends and I don't think there's a need not to tell her.  
  
"Soujirou, Akira, Rui and I depend to each other. Besides the other three members, we had no other friends. Well, not many. Everyday, people would crowd around us, but all that they want from us is money and fame. What WE want is genuine friendship. But then I guess not that everything on Earth is fair. I hate everyone. Especially my parents."  
  
"Ay?"  
  
"My parents. All they want is...is to get me married soon and take over their business. But -silence-"  
  
"What about your studies?", she interrupted.  
  
"I don't know. They want to take me for matchmaking sessions next week. And after my "engagement", I'll quit my studies and fly to New York."  
  
-=-  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. What Age did his parents lived in?  
  
"What! It's already the 21st century and you're still going for those things?"  
  
"Sigh. Although I know your family is not that wealthy and the education you get is not that good. But, I'll rather have a life like yours."  
  
I was getting a little angry at that statement until I heard the last few words.  
  
My heart soften and cry for him. Maybe being so wealthy isn't everything.  
  
"But you lived one of the best lives anyone would want-"  
  
"Except me. Everyone thinks how great it is to be a Doumyouji...but-"  
  
He paused and sighed.  
  
"-but then, where...is my...Freedom? Sigh...I'm sorry. I don't wish to continue. It took me a lot of strength to say that. I'm really tired."  
  
Money may be important. But it can't buy love, true friendship and family warmth.  
  
Although Mama and Papa may act comical and Susumu is stupid sometimes but, at least we love each other.  
  
He look at the sand and cup his hands into his face. For a moment, I thought I saw him trembled.  
  
O,0 My eyes grew wider. 0,O  
  
Is he crying?  
  
Maybe...maybe, this is the scared child no one had seem before, the lonely side of Doumyouji.  
  
I suddenly felt as though I have just watched the most saddening movie on the surface on the surface of the Earth.  
  
I lift my hand and patted his back.  
  
"Don't worry. Yuki and I are your friends, right? So, we will support you 'till the end!"  
  
Doumyouji lifted his head up and I saw that his eyes were red and teary.  
  
Until now, besides the time when Susumu was a kid and when Papa almost lose his job, I've never seen another man cry.  
  
"Makino?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Can you hug me?"  
  
"Gah-"  
  
Oh my god. Did he know what he is saying?  
  
"Please.", he then use the back of his hand to wipe the tears away.  
  
"I promise your shirt wouldn't get wet or else I'll buy another one for you."  
  
"Gah! Doumyouji..."  
  
"Pls.? Makino~ Just for a while?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ah! What's Tsukasa doing?!? Does the scene sound familiar? Rui and Tsukushi...sound familiar? HeeheexXx. Hey! Why am I laughing anyway? Should be jealous! Uw...I really want to beat myself for writing this stuff.  
  
The songs I'm listening to now is so heartbreaking too. Wahh~  
  
Would anyone throw me a pillow and a box of tissue?  
  
*Ploff!* *Bam!* (A box of tissue and my favorite Tuskasa+Rui pillow fly towards me.)  
  
"Thanks Maria!"  
  
*sniffx* Anyone out there crying too. Wahh! Hope you guys enjoy this and the next chapter. *sobz*  
  
P/S:While I calm myself down, I better go prepare for my Chinese test.  
  
Sad & Moody Coral_Bluz.  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	6. Mama Kushi wif her Kasakun

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else beSiDeS the plot of this story! (".) Wahhh~ I'm so sad.  
  
It's driving me mad, but just for one more week before the three people I hate the most in school disappear out my life for the next whole month. Yea! Then, I can concentrate on my HYD!!!  
  
Tips to you guys: Now for the weather forecast, it's still hot out there. So don't forget your hats and umbrellas if you're going after reading this!  
  
Hahax! (# ^ v ^#) Arigato~  
  
AN: Okay, here's my sixth chapter. Now, Sit back...relax and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presenting to all of my friends who think F4 rocks : ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_bluz.  
  
Chapter Six: Mama Kushi w/ her Kasa-kun~  
  
-=-  
  
Doumyouji lifted his head up and I saw that his eyes were red and teary.  
  
Until now, besides the time when Susumu was a kid and when Papa almost lose his job, I've never seen another man cry.  
  
"Makino?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Can you hug me?"  
  
"Gah-"  
  
Oh my god. Did he know what he is saying?  
  
"Please.", he then use the back of his hand to wipe the tears away.  
  
"I promise your shirt wouldn't get wet or else I'll buy another one for you."  
  
"Gah! Doumyouji..."  
  
"Pls.? Makino~ Just for a while?"  
  
-=-  
  
I nodded my head and lean closer to him.  
  
Doumyouji laid his head under my neck while I tried my best to sit still in the most comfortable way and pat his head.  
  
"Hush. It's alright."  
  
In my mind, I laugh at myself. I'm acting like a mother! Sigh...ok. Maybe I shall be his mother for a while.  
  
He continue to cry a little. I didn't know what to do except stoke his hair and try to hug him tighter. He return it and hug my waist even harder.  
  
Oh god!  
  
I closed my eyes and tell myself it would be just okay. Just pretend that I'm hugging a dog. Yup. That's it. A huge dog that lost its way home.  
  
After that, I made a metal note to myself, make sure this guy buy me some clothes tomorrow. It's all wet!  
  
-=-  
  
I've been crying for some time. Although I didn't know how long but I was sure it's long.  
  
All these years, I've kept everything to myself. And when the F3 ask, I would end the topic with a yes-stop-worrying nod and walk off.  
  
Finally, I let everything out. Her hands felt so warm, so right.  
  
Just like...  
  
One-san.  
  
I look up at Makino. She look at me with a slight smile.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"You must be happy, right? A Doumyouji would never thank someone and hug a stranger in public."  
  
"Huh!?! What the- It was you..."  
  
I wanted to laugh. That shock and surprised face on her look so funny.  
  
"Hey. I was just joking. But, really...thanks."  
  
She smiled and patted my head.  
  
"Silly boy."  
  
I frown and resume my "Doumyouji" posture.  
  
"I sound like your mother, right?  
  
Mother.  
  
When have I heard that before? It sound so foreign, so far.  
  
Sigh.  
  
-=-  
  
Opps! I must have hit his soft spot again. Stupid Tsukushi. Can't you see he's already very sad?  
  
I cup my hands into his face and rub it.  
  
"I'm sorry. Hmm...why don't I be your Mama from now on?"  
  
-=-  
  
Haha. Stupid girl.  
  
"Ah ha! Silence means consent. Hmm...your name is Doumyouji Tsukasa. Ha! Kasa. That will be your name from now on, okay?"  
  
I start to frown again. What a stupid name.  
  
"Hey-"  
  
Again, she interrupted.  
  
"What do you want to call me then?"  
  
Haha. Time for revenge.  
  
"Mama Kushi"  
  
"Eww~ That's not nice. Sounds old."  
  
I resorted, "Well, Kasa's not nice too!"  
  
Haha~  
  
"Ok...you'll call me Mama Kushi. And I'll call you Kasa-KUN! Okay?"  
  
I start to frown when she wink at me.  
  
She's so kawaii-ne~  
  
Uww~ What am I thinking. She's my "mother"  
  
"Hey! Stop the KUN! I'm already turning 20!"  
  
"Ok. Then stop the Mama too!"  
  
"Uww~ Ok."  
  
After my last sentence to end the topic, she yawn.  
  
"I think you should take some rest."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Hey! I don't have to wake up early to rush to work."  
  
"But you're gonna take over the biggest company in all Japan in a few years time!"  
  
That did it again.  
  
-=-  
  
Uww~ Shit! Hit the bull's eye again. I think I really have to sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"It's okay. You better go back now. Yuki might have fallen asleep waiting for you."  
  
"OH! Ok....you should go back soon too! Here. I think it's quite late. Take my bike."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye~"  
  
I took the trash and went in the apartment after looking at him for the last time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sigh Finally. Took me so much effort to type these two chapters. *sobz*  
  
OK! That's it! It's so late and I have not started on my revision yet. I'm gonna fail! Wah~  
  
Anyway, how's this chapter? Nice, huh?  
  
Oh. By the way, did you guys notice that some parts come from Yoko Kamio's HYD?  
  
Nevermind. Ok. Gotta go.  
  
P/S: (Still hugging the pillow and just finish the last tissue in the box)  
  
Tired and sad Coral_Bluz.  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	7. Shopping Spree with rich Doumyouji

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else beSiDeS the plot of this story! (".) Wahhh~ Holidays' coming! Yes! No need to see the three women for THREE WEEKS! Ah ha~ *evil laugh*  
  
Yes! I can then finally update my fics more often.  
  
Tips to you guys: Weather's STILL not cooling down but SARS's finally over. So~ Enjoy yourselves!  
  
Heeheex! (# ^ v ^#) Arigato~  
  
AN: Okay, here's my 7th chapter. Now, Sit back...relax and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presenting to all of my friends who think F4 rocks: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_Bluz.  
  
Chapter Seven: Shopping Spree with rich Doumyouji  
  
The next few days, F4, Yuki and I spent quite some time together after work everyday. After that night, I still call him "Doumyouji" and he will as usual, "Makino". But one thing Yuki and I couldn't figure out was, that the Manager had let us out early because "there was no other chores to do". But the truth was, there were still a pile of plates to be washed in the back kitchen. However that guy would just push us out of the place and assured that the pay and bonus will still be given. One thing we were sure was that, it had something to do with F4. But none of us asked.  
  
-=-  
  
*Ding-Dong! * *Ding-Dong! *  
  
"Uw~ It's only 6 in the morning. Who the hell's out there?!?"  
  
*Ding Dong!*...*Ding Dong!*  
  
"I'm COMING! Wait! Coming!"  
  
Sigh. I yawn and opened the door.  
  
(Author's Note: This's a cute scene you shouldn't miss. Imagine *drift off to dreamland*)  
  
"Doumyouji! What on-"  
  
His grin widen into a stupid smile, which turn into a pile of laughter after I yawn.  
  
"Hey! It's only 6-"  
  
Sigh. Again he interrupted my 'lecture'. He pinched my cheeks and start to mess my hair.  
  
"Hey! Kasa-KUN!"  
  
"Haha. You look so cute with that shaggy hair and sleepy face in the morning. Aren't you inviting me in?"  
  
"Uw~", He stroll into the living room and settle himself on the couch while I closed the door and sat beside him.  
  
"Go wash up. I'm bringing you out."  
  
"At this time?", I said with a groan and closed my eyes, trying to get more sleep.  
  
"Yup! Come on. I still owe you a shirt, right? Go!", Doumyouji pull me up and push me into my room.  
  
"What about Yuki?"  
  
"Soujirou and the others will know what to do."  
  
"Ok...if you say so."  
  
In half an hour's time, I was all ready to go. I was amazed that the size of the red convertible. Sigh...rich people. We drove back to the city and stopped at a big boutique with the latest designs of clothing from formal suits to fancy long dresses.  
  
"Good Morning, Mr. Doumyouji.", all the salesgirls greeted us.  
  
"Find this woman something to wear."  
  
"Doumyouji, this is... You only wet a shirt of mine bought from one of the sales at a mall. There's no need for you to...come to these top-shops just to-"  
  
He stopped me from saying more and snap his fingers.  
  
As fast as lightning, about four salesgirls came up to me and push me into the room.  
  
Striping and changing, this process went on for numerous times.  
  
First was a yellow flowery dress which make me look like an old lady, then was a hot pink tube and black mini skirt. After changing for about 15 times, I finally found the perfect one. I was surprised I would actually look good in rich people's clothes. A silky navy dress. Simple and nice. But it was also one that cost the most among all the other clothes.  
  
When I look at the price tag, I was almost fainting. It would cost my family more than three months to save up that amount!  
  
-=-  
  
Sigh. I had already four cups of tea and that woman still trying. None of the clothes suited her well, except for a few which really show her figure.  
  
Just when I was about to ask for another cup, the door click and whispering of the salesgirls could be heard.  
  
Sigh. Finally! About time she came out.  
  
All the workers walk out and stood behide me for my next order but no Makino was there.  
  
"Makino! Come out this instance!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Kushi! You Baka. Now or ALL these clothes will go into you and Yuki's closet tonight!"  
  
Now, 'that' did the job.  
  
First, a hand. Then a tiny head shot out of the dressing room.  
  
I'd no patience. I was about to open my mouth and shout again when she 'finally' step out.  
  
My eyes widen and my jaws fell open. She looked so beautiful in that.  
  
"Mr. Kasa, may I remind you? Although no flies are gonna enter that mouth of yours, your eyes are dropping out of their sockets?"  
  
I regain my posture and coughed. Baka.  
  
"So? Is this ok?"  
  
I walk up to her and smiled. "No. It's perfect."  
  
"Great! Now, can I change out of this and go buy my shirt?"  
  
Sigh. This woman is DAMN slow.  
  
Pulling her to the counter, I took out my credit card and 'slash' it across the machine.  
  
Before she could say a word, we were already out of the place with three bags filled with all pervious clothes.  
  
-=-  
  
Sigh. I put on my seat belt as Doumyouji start the engine.  
  
"Where are we going now?"  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
"Oh no~", I knew it. Sigh. This's SO bad.  
  
-=-  
  
After a few minutes, we stopped again. And again, I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
There were more than a thousand different kinds of shoes and bags in front of me.  
  
Doumyouji informed me that we had to choose a suitable bag and pair of shoes that goes with my dress.  
  
I found a pair of black heels and a navy bag with purple flowers by the side.  
  
Although both items were also expensive, but I had enough money this time, and took out my wallet.  
  
But was stopped by Doumyouji.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Paying. Duh!"  
  
"Well, there's nothing in my dictionary that says to let a woman pay."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts", out came that card of his and after slashing it across the machine, we were off again.  
  
Sigh.  
  
We went to more places. At first was a jewelry shop. There, I had to wait in the car as he want to give me a surprise. Then, was a salon.  
  
The hairdresser curled my hair into a wavy style and gel the two sides up. After that, she proceed to the make up.  
  
In a while, I was done and I stood up and look at the mirror. I look so...so different.  
  
Just then, I noticed that Doumyouji was missing.  
  
"Where is Doumyouji?"  
  
"Oh, Mr. Doumyouji was changing but he'll be out soon."  
  
"Ah~ I see. Thank you."  
  
... ... ...  
  
"Makino."  
  
I stood up and turn around. I was about to scold him for letting me wait but nothing came out.  
  
"What...what happen to you?"  
  
Both of us ask at the same time. We smiled and walk nearer to each other.  
  
"You look so different."  
  
His hair is quite wet and straight. But with the black tux he was wearing, he looked very nice. Or...charming.  
  
-=-  
  
I smiled. Of course I look different. I'm Doumyouji. She walk nearer to me.  
  
"You look beautiful"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She start to blush.  
  
Her hair was done up in a fashionable way and everything suited that dress she was wearing.  
  
Now, there was only one last thing to do.  
  
None of the women I know was so beautiful.  
  
Even with Shizuka and One-san, she was still Number One. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomorrow, I'll update the next chapter. I promise it'll be long.  
  
Coral_Bluz.  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	8. Number One

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else beSiDeS the plot of this story! (".) Wahhh~ Holiday's here! I'm so happy!  
  
Yes! Finally!  
  
Heeheex! (# ^ v ^#) Arigato~  
  
AN: Okay, here's my 8th chapter. Now, Sit back...relax and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presenting to all the peeps who love F4: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_Bluz.  
  
Chapter Eight: Number One.  
  
-=-  
  
"So? Where are we off to again?"  
  
"Lunch. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"You bet I am. You got me in a rush that I didn't even had breakfast."  
  
"Haha. Ok. Let's go."  
  
I had just the perfect place in mind.  
  
-=-  
  
Doumyouji stopped at a restaurant near the beach. Stepping out of the car and looking at my surroundings, I realized, we were not far from the resort.  
  
The restaurant was called "Stars & Heavens". It was beautiful and much quieter.  
  
"How did you find such a nice place?"  
  
He gave this smile that I couldn't comprehend and replied, "You will find out."  
  
The waiter led us to a room and Doumyouji lift the chair for me.  
  
"Makino. Order whatever you like."  
  
"Em...but I don't know much about these." I stared quietly at the menu.  
  
"Nevermind." He smiled and told the waiter, "Two salads. The rest, you will served once they arrived."  
  
"Yes. Mr. Doumyouji", and he walked out.  
  
"Who's the they?"  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
"Uw~"  
  
Once we finished our salads, the door opened. Doumyouji almost dropped his fork.  
  
"Yoz! Tsukasa. We're here!"  
  
"Akira, do you have to be that loud!"  
  
"Tsukushi!"  
  
"Yuki", she sat down beside me and smiled.  
  
-=- (Author's note: Below, the conversation will be on no one's point of view.)  
  
Yuki was dressed in a sky blue dress that flows to her knees. And the F3 were dress in suits too.  
  
"They are the people we're waiting for?"  
  
"Yup. Akira's family own this place." Doumyouji calmly replied Tsukushi and called for the waiter.  
  
"So, what's the big occasion? Why are we dress like this?",Yuki ask Tsukushi.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Soujirou spoke up, "Today's the day Tsukasa going for his sessions, but it not those normal matchmaking you always seen or heard about. His family is holding a ball and almost all the girls from big companies are attending for the chance to be in the Doumyouji's family and you girls will too. Although his parents aren't returning, but his sister is."  
  
Tsukushi frowned and ask,"I understand, but why are Yuki and I attending too?"  
  
"Because you two, Shizuka and Tsukasa's sister are the only women we trust enough to stand beside us. So, you have to be there.", Rui explained.  
  
That was one of the longest sentence they all had heard from him.  
  
"So, after this, we'll all drive to Maple hotel for the ball", Tsukasa said while he continue his meal.  
  
-=-  
  
It was two hours since we last had lunch but all of us were not in the mood to talk. Partly because, F4 are nervous and didn't wish to say anything before Doumyouji get annoyed and also because Yuki and I were in a loss of what to do later on.  
  
When we finally reached the hotel, the four of them lead us to one of the suites on the highest level. We gasped at the size of the 'room'. All of us went in and Rui locked the door. I could sense that we were not the only ones around as two other females' voices could be heard.  
  
"That baka brother of mine is forever so slow, I wonder why they made him leader when Rui, Akira or Soujirou can make a better one."  
  
Another slightly younger voice replied the first with a giggle.  
  
I turn to look at F4's faces and wanted to laugh.  
  
Doumyouji *-_-''' Soujirou (c") ("U) Akira and Rui... zzz -_- zzz  
  
Doumyouji caught me giggling softly and coughed.  
  
"One-san! Shizuka! I'm BACK!!!"  
  
The first voice sighed, "Finally!"  
  
Yuki and I couldn't stand it any longer and broke into laughter. F3 caught the disease and start to laugh too.  
  
Doumyouji's face -- *-A-'''  
  
Two beautiful ladies came out of the room as Yuki and I gasped. I can't believe that all of us are women but the difference is so big. They have got such pretty curves and silky hair.  
  
Tsubaki smiled, "Well, well~ Who are these two pretty ladies? Akira, Soujirou, are they your friends?  
  
"Tsubaki! They are my friends. Why are you and Shizuka so early anyway?"  
  
At this, Tsukasa received a resounding whack on the head from his sis.  
  
"Is this how you talk to me? Haven't I teach you any manners!"  
  
Smiling, she turn to Yuki and I, "I'm surprised such elegant ladies like you would make friends with a baka like my brother. I'm Tsubaki and this is Shizuka."  
  
The girl named Shizuka shook our hands and went on to hug the F4, giving Hanazawa Rui an extra kiss on his forehead.  
  
After we have introduced ourselves, Tsubaki insisted that the four boys go prepare for tonight while we have time to chat between us girls.  
  
Although they knew both of us had came from different background as them, Shizuka and Tsubaki wasn't bothered by it.  
  
I realized that Tsubaki really cared about Doumyouji when she heard about how we had met and Shizuka had a frown when I told her about Hanazawa bumping into me the other day, but it was soon replaced by a relieved smile when I assured her that nothing had happened.  
  
The four of us became fast friends and soon, it was time to go down.  
  
After polishing on our make-up, the four of us make our way down to the ballroom.  
  
I was still not used to the high heels Doumyouji had bought for me earlier.  
  
The four of us settled at a small table at a corner near the stage and watch couples dancing.  
  
We were told that girls were here to see F4 and have a chance near them while the guys were just here to get some business deals and also have fun.  
  
The lights were dim and had a special smell of mixed peach and mint.  
  
Since the first day I got to know F4, I never had the feeling of being different until now.  
  
It was until now, I realized our world is so much different from theirs. Ours so simple and a little stressful but theirs, so beautiful yet complicated.  
  
A middle-aged man whom Tsubaki said was their housekeeper, went up and announced for the ball to begin.  
  
F4 came over and sat beside us. About twenty girls came up in a line and start to introduced themselves.  
  
Feeling bored, Rui ask Shizuka for a dance. Soujirou and Yuki went off too, so Akira asked me.  
  
I rejected the offer, so he bought me to the counter for some punch. After a while, we all returned.  
  
At a point of time, they would wink at Doumyouji, but Tsubaki could see that her brother sweatdrops and told the girl to be more composed.  
  
While one girl is at the table, leaning as close to Doumyouji as possible, others behide would throw Yuki and I a disgusted look and some remarks or comments.  
  
Yuki felt scared so Soujirou accompanied her to the garden.  
  
Although many other girls ran over and threw themselves on him which one, push Yuki onto the ground, he knew what to do and told them to leave.  
  
After a while I felt uncomfortable too, but Shizuka stopped me from leaving.  
  
"Dun leave. I know you are feeling bad, I was too, at first. But you must show those people you aren't afraid of them."  
  
I nodded and smiled at her.  
  
-=-  
  
Sigh.  
  
I feel so bored.  
  
Stupid parents.  
  
I would rather be at the beach now than looking at all these ugly girls.  
  
I took a look at Shizuka and Makino.  
  
She look weird.  
  
Is she scared? I smiled and turn back to the boring girl in front of me. I could see that Tsubaki's getting annoyed.  
  
Sigh, Rui's head falling on Shizuka's shoulders.  
  
But that's understandable. Who wouldn't when this's getting nowhere?  
  
Savior Akira stood up and saved us from all that nonsense.  
  
"Girls, girls. The session's over. What about this? Why don't I treat you babes a glass of tepilla? Com'on."  
  
I mouthed a 'thanks' to him as the girls start to leave with him reluctantly.  
  
Tsubaki patted my shoulder and walk off to find Sis-in-law, while Shizuka wrapped her arms around sleeping Rui.  
  
-=-  
  
Sorry...I'd typed longer but I put it in the next chapter as this's not romantic enough....heehee~ Go next!  
  
Coral_Bluz.  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	9. Luv's Terrian

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else beSiDeS the plot of this story! (".)  
  
Okay. This chapter almost all romance. The plot's taken from one of my other fics, "Wishes Upon The Heavens". I know many of you guys here don't know about this story so, I'm gonna type a nicer version of it in this fic. Enough promotion, enjoy!  
  
My recommendation: While reading this chap, you might want to listen to F4's Ai De Li Yu (Love's Terrain) or Mariah Carey's When You Believe  
  
Heeheex! (# ^ v ^#) Arigato~  
  
AN: Okay, here's my 9th chapter. Now, Sit back...relax! Ha! '9' is my fav. number, so I wish this chapter is 9 pages long. Haha!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presenting to all the peeps who love F4: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_Bluz.  
  
Chapter Nine: Luv's Terrain.  
  
-=-  
  
Tsubaki patted my shoulder and walk off to find Sis-in-law, while Shizuka wrapped her arms around sleeping Rui.  
  
I stood up and went over to Makino's side.  
  
"Bored?"  
  
"Hmm...", she look at me with those sleepy eyes. I guessed I must have woke her up pretty early.  
  
Hey! What am I thinking. I was never one who cared whether people around me are tired or not. So, why now?  
  
My thoughts were erased away when the next song played.  
  
I smiled and took my hand out.  
  
"Care to have this dance with me?"  
  
"Huh? Erh..."  
  
Shizuka whispered something to her.  
  
"But...I don't know how to dance."  
  
"Dun worry. I wouldn't let you fall."  
  
-=-  
  
Shizuka squeeze my hand and whispered to me, "Give him your hand. Hurry!"  
  
"But...I don't know how to dance."  
  
"Dun worry. I wouldn't let you fall."  
  
Gah! What does that mean? He's got that strange smile on the face again.  
  
"Tsukushi. Go on. Give him your hand!", Shizuka push me to Doumyouji, causing me to fall, luckily he caught me in time.  
  
"Opps. Sorry.", Shizuka smile and apologize.  
  
I nodded and we walk away from the table.  
  
"See? I told you I wouldn't let you fall. I mean...if I do, then no guy would want you in the future. I wouldn't dare to make such a grave mistake to you."  
  
Somehow, I start to blush. "Thank you."  
  
Why? Aren't I suppose to be angry?  
  
"Silly. What are caps for if apologizing is useful"  
  
I giggled and correct him, "It's cops, not caps. Baka!"  
  
"Why you- Sigh. Nevermind."  
  
I smiled as he bought me to the dancefloor.  
  
-=-  
  
I put her arms around my neck while slide mine to her back.  
  
"Okay, follow my steps. Front, back, side and side. Back, front, side and side. Go on. See? You are getting on pace."  
  
I noticed she was quieter than her usual blabbering self and she look uncomfortable too. I tighten my hug but she did not react.  
  
As fast as her muscles have tighten, it relaxes. Her long gown glitter under the dim light.  
  
-=-  
  
Luckily, Doumyouji was a good dancer, he knew how to bring me through the steps and even suit my pace and rhythm...  
  
Just then, he tighten his arms and brought me closer. I was about to push him away but flashbacks of the other night stop me. Maybe he just want someone to be near.  
  
I felt a slight headache and lean my head against his chest.  
  
It felt like my pillow at home.  
  
So warm.  
  
Strange, we hardly knew each other and were already so close.  
  
But, I didn't let go. I can smell his perfume.  
  
Hmm...AquaMarine.  
  
Its scent felt so relaxing.  
  
I rest my eyes and let him lead the dance.  
  
After what seems like a few seconds, the song came to an end.  
  
-=-  
  
"Makino, Makino", I felt so frightened. I had called her name for some time and she's still not answering. When the song end, I shook her a little.  
  
I pull her apart and she slowly open her eyes. I sigh in relieve. I felt so helpless a few seconds ago.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Let's go take a seat. You're tired."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
I help her to one of the empty seats and went to take some food.  
  
-=-  
  
I felt so light all a sudden. When I open my eyes, I saw his face has a frighten look. I smiled while he bought me to a table, because Rui and Shizuka resting in each other's arms filled the pervious table.  
  
Soon,Yuki joined me too while Soujirou went to get some food for her.  
  
-=-  
  
After getting the food, a careless guy bang into me and spill my suit with wine.  
  
I was about to get on to my usual self and give him a damn lecture, but remembered Makino. I dismissed him and told Soujirou to bring the food to the girls first, while I go to wash up.  
  
-=-  
  
Soujirou came back with two plates of food, one, which is filled, to the top. I start to laugh at him.  
  
"Yuki's so thin, so can she finish ALL those?"  
  
"This plate is yours! Yuki's having the smaller one."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Tsukasa got these for you. Anyway, he went to the gents to wash up."  
  
Soujirou explain the whole situation to us. I was quite thankful when I heard the guy didn't get a hell of time from Doumyouji.  
  
But the food was still too much. Maybe I will give some to Rui later. He eats like a pig.  
  
After ten minutes, Soujirou got worried, so I offer to go look for him.  
  
"I'll go check on him."  
  
On the way, I felt awkward as the eyes of the girls pierced at me. I know they wanted to strangle me to death at this moment.  
  
I walked faster and look down on the floor.  
  
-=-  
  
Damn it. Stupid Baka. Took me so long to get the stain off. I rush out of the gents, just in time to hear Tsubaki making an announcement.  
  
"We shall now play a game. The lights will go off for ten seconds, I hope you will make it as meaningful as possible. Go!"  
  
Baka One-san. What on earth was she thinking? She knew very well, they would run for one of the F4, so why?  
  
Girls started to shout our names everywhere.  
  
Truth enough, the lights went off and someone fell on top of me, pressing her lips, against mine.  
  
My face heat up with three shades of red.  
  
Thankfully, the lights were off.  
  
Oh my.  
  
I'm SO~ dead.  
  
-=-  
  
Tears danced in my eyes as I gave away my first kiss. But those stupid heels Doumyouji gave, just wouldn't stand.  
  
Hopefully, it's someone I know.  
  
Uw~  
  
I don't know anyone here, besides F4.  
  
The lights came back on and I open my eyes and my face went up, to see who it was.  
  
Gasps!  
  
Doumyouji!  
  
-=-  
  
Makino.  
  
Shit.  
  
Now she's gonna hate me forever.  
  
Not that I have done anything to her  
  
She got up and adjust her dress. And I followed, looking elsewhere.  
  
Rui and Shizuka were still sleeping, while Yuki and Soujirou's situation was much similar like ours.  
  
She cover her mouth with one hand and lift up some of her dress with the other and ran away.  
  
Oh no.  
  
I better chase her back.  
  
-=-  
  
I end up at the balcony. I lean at the railings and start to tear.  
  
It's not I hate him or what. But there were too much surprises today and I simply can't stand this one.  
  
"Makino!"  
  
I recognize the owner of that voice and turn away.  
  
There was a weird atmosphere around us. But he soon broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry. I promise not to let you fall but still~"  
  
"Nevermind", I didn't want to talk about it now and worse still, don't know how to face him in the future.  
  
Because, it was my first kiss. Somehow, he seem to understand and said, "Actually...that's my first too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Another surprise. Who knew the heir of Doumyouji Co-operation never kissed before?  
  
He nodded and stood beside me. After a while, I stopped and calm down.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry, okay?"  
  
I smiled and replied,"What are cops for if apologizing is useful?"  
  
He smiled and took out something from his jacket.  
  
"Here. For you."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Open it", he put his hands back into his pocket and waited.  
  
In the box was a silver necklace. There's a sapphire in the middle surrounded by many other small diamonds.  
  
"It's too expensive. I can't accept it."  
  
"But I want you to. It's not the price, but the heart. Have you seen it yet?"  
  
"Huh?", I start to blush. For I know that whatever he's gonna say next, might affect my life.  
  
"I like you."  
  
"But...we are not that close yet."  
  
"I've told you before that, I wouldn't let you fall. If I do, then no guy would want you in the future. No guy but...me."  
  
"Doumyouji. This's not the time for jokes. There are so many-"  
  
"Yes. True. There ARE many rich and pretty girls out there. But...I only want you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's no reason. It's not how rich or pretty you are that matters to me. But, who you are and what you are."  
  
"Can I have some time to consider?"  
  
He smiled and took the necklace out of the box and wore it for me.  
  
"For you, I'll wait."  
  
After that, he took off the jacket and covered me.  
  
"Thank you, Doumyouji."  
  
"You're welcome. Dun stay too long. I dun wish you to get a chill."  
  
After that, he left and I was alone in the balcony again.  
  
-=-  
  
I was so happy she would consider. From the first time I saw her at the balcony, I knew she's no simple girl.  
  
Then, I walk back to the group.  
  
-=-  
  
The stars tonight look so sparkling...just like Doumyouji's eyes.  
  
Urgh~ Why am I associating things like that Baka!  
  
Have I...too? No. It can't be.  
  
Just then, the sky start to drizzle but I didn't care.  
  
Sigh.  
  
I suddenly felt that piercing pain in my head again.  
  
I held tight to the rails. The sight in front of me start spinning. I suddenly felt very cold as the drizzle turn into rain. I sat down and lean against the wall. The only thing that kept me warm was Doumyouji's jacket. Slowly, darkness falls and I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
-=-  
  
Shit!  
  
I should have known. I shouldn't have left her out there.  
  
By the time I ran to her, she was already all drenched. I shook her and call out her name but nothing worked.  
  
So, I carried her up to my suite and left her on my bed. Tsubaki end the whole thing and chase everyone away.  
  
Shizuka and Yuki told me to wait in the living room while they changed her into drier clothes.  
  
I was told to change into comfortable clothes too.  
  
After F3 finally got me to change, the girls were still not out.  
  
I bang my fist on the wall.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
-=- (This's in Rui's POV)  
  
Tsukasa look worried.  
  
I could see that.  
  
I believe Akira and Soujirou can too as they were trying to calm him down.  
  
He really cared for Makino.  
  
After some time, the girls came out and told us to go get some rest in our personal suites while they stay to take care of her.  
  
But Tsukasa wouldn't.  
  
Instead, he chased all of us out and assured us that he knew what to do.  
  
-=-  
  
After getting rid of One-san and the rest, I walk to the room and sat beside her.  
  
My heart went out to her. She look so petite, so venerable and fragile. This wouldn't do. She's got to eat more.  
  
I felt her head and stoke her hair.  
  
Her face felt hearty and she seem to be very uncomfortable by the way she frown.  
  
She stirred in her sleep and cuddled herself into a ball. I smiled and cover her with the blanket.  
  
But somehow, she still seem cold.  
  
So, I did one last thing. I got on bed and hugged her into my embrace.  
  
That did it. And she stopped moving.  
  
Soon, I fell into a slumber beside Makino.  
  
-=- Sorry sia~ But I know I'm a little late, but...it's because I type so long! So, forgive me. Anyway, thanks for all ya comments/reviews. Really love them. Thanks for reading my story too. Bye!  
  
Coral_Bluz.  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	10. Warmth

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else beSiDeS the plot of this story! (".)  
  
My recommendation: While reading this chap, you might want to listen to "Wu Ding (Rooftop)" by Jay Chou & Wen Lan. Heeheex! Nice song. Thanks to Jeslene for sending this song to me. Nothing in this chapter is about the song. But the peace and joy of the song is so soothing. Anyway...Thanks for all ya comments/reviews too.  
  
(# ^ v ^#)  
  
Arigato~ For all ya understanding.  
  
AN: Okay, here's my 10th chapter. Now, Sit back...relax! Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presenting to all the peeps who love F4: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_bluz.  
  
Chapter Ten: Warmth  
  
-=-  
  
I feel a throbbing headache. But when I reach out my hands to feel my forehead, they don't seem to move. Everything around me felt so soft and warm. This is not the girls' suite. The rather familiar yet disturbing scent smelled like someone.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
I open my eyes. Who was it? Look in to my left, I find a sleeping Doumyouji beside me.  
  
I tried to move my hands but he wouldn't let go of his hold.  
  
Then, I realized that I wasn't wearing the gown, instead, I was in a slightly larger shirt and pants.  
  
I gasped.  
  
Did he?  
  
I turn to look at him again and was shocked by the close distance between the two of us and push him away, hitting him with the pillow as hard as I could.  
  
"You pervert! How could you...*#@$%&*+~&$%#@!"  
  
-=-  
  
Ow!  
  
"Stupid woman! What are you doing?!?"  
  
"You are asking me urh? I should be asking you that! What do you think you are doing? Taking advantage of me while I'm sleeping?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dun give me that! What are you doing here?"  
  
Huh? This woman is weird. Did she forgot about what happen?  
  
"I...I was trying to warm you. You were having a fever last night."  
  
-=-  
  
The confused face soon turned into one filled with concern. I started to blush when I remembered what he had told me the pervious night.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
...  
  
"I like you."  
  
...  
  
"I've told you before that, I wouldn't let you fall. If I do, then no guy would want you in the future. No guy but...me."  
  
...  
  
"Yes. True. There ARE many rich and pretty girls out there. But...I only want you."  
  
...  
  
"There's no reason. It's not how rich or pretty you are that matters to me. But, who you are and what you are."  
  
...  
  
"For you, I'll wait."  
  
...  
  
~End Of Flahback~  
  
He had been taking care of me through out the night and I... ...  
  
"Gomen, Doumyouji."  
  
"Baka! I told you not to stay too long because I dun wish you to get a chill. And you still did. Did you know how worried I was?!?"  
  
"Gomen", I didn't dare to look at his eyes, afraid that I will start tearing up once my eyes met his.  
  
"Sigh, what are cops for if apologizing is useful."  
  
-=-  
  
I know she was going to cry again and didn't want me to see.  
  
So, I sat up and pull her head closer to me.  
  
"Stop crying, Baka. You are ugly enough and your fever's still there. Go wash up before breakfast."  
  
She didn't move but finally lift her head up.  
  
"Baka."  
  
I smiled a "Doumyouji" smile and patted her head.  
  
"Ok...okay. Go wash up now. I'll use the bathroom outside. You use this. Everything is placed beside the sink. Your dress is there too."  
  
"Doumyouji, thank you."  
  
"Why are you thanking me for? Dun think I'm being kind. I just dun want to eat breakfast with a sick monkey~"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I gave her a smirk before walking out of the room.  
  
-=-  
  
I smiled to no one in particular as he closed the door.  
  
He just dun want others to think he care.  
  
I got up and went to wash up before meeting the rest.  
  
Doumyouji waited outside the room and accompanied me down.  
  
"Hey, did you...hmm"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who help me...change last night?"  
  
He turned and got that mischievous grin on his face. So, he meant...  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
-silence-  
  
"Hmm...come to think of it, your body's not so bad either. Being to the gym often, huh?"  
  
''O_O!  
  
I screamed and sent him flying out of the window. (Heehee, just kidding.)  
  
"WHAT?! You-"  
  
He pinned my body the wall, but that smirk was still on that face.  
  
"Hey! I was just kidding. It was Yuki and Shizuka who helped. Why are you tensioning? *smile widen* Or do you wish I did?"  
  
I sent him another punch.  
  
"Duh not! And dun you even get it stuck to your dirty brain!"  
  
"Ow~ For a sick woman like you, you're sure rough.", he said while rubbing his cheek.  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
I was about to give him another taste of my fist when he stopped me again.  
  
"Of course it's my business."  
  
Stupid Doumyouji. Forever interrupting me! Urgh~  
  
Why must he always say that?  
  
"Sigh...let's go."  
  
-=-  
  
I knew she said that to change the subject.  
  
Heehee.  
  
She look cute whenever I tease her.  
  
We soon reached.  
  
Everyone was down waiting as usual.  
  
"You Baka. What took you two so long?", my noisy sister start asking.  
  
"Erh..."  
  
Luckily Makino was clever for once.  
  
"I was taking a little long in the bathroom so Doumyouji waited for me. Sorry."  
  
I noticed everyone was staring at me in disbelief as I dun usually wait for others.  
  
But it was the truth.  
  
That woman was taking really long that I almost want to push the door down.  
  
I was not known for being patient.  
  
No one make Doumyouji Tsukasa wait for more than a minute.  
  
Well~  
  
Except her.  
  
-=-  
  
I went over to sit next to Yuki and Shizuka while Doumyouji sat at the head of the table with Tsubaki opposite.  
  
"Tsukushi, how's your fever now?"  
  
"I'm alright now, Yuki. Don't worry."  
  
"Duh! With our great Doumyouji Tsukasa to take care of you. How can you still be sick?"  
  
"Haha. Akira, stop that. THE Doumyouji Tomato is gonna burst anytime."  
  
With that, Soujirou and Akira received a whack each on the head, by Doumyouji.  
  
"Sigh. Those boys are never growing up. Ignore them, Tsukushi. I change my words. Out of all four, only Rui is decent enough to be F4's leader. That brother of mine is too violent. Did you that at the age of 10, he almost killed a bodyguard because he was ordered by my mum to followed us to school?"  
  
All of us burst into laughter.  
  
"Onee-san!"  
  
Doumyouji look as if he was gonna kill Tsubaki by the time she finished her speech.  
  
Shizuka giggled and turn to the silent Rui.  
  
"Rui, what do you think?"  
  
Hanazawa Rui point his thumbs up, and then down. "I'm not interested in others' business"  
  
"SEE, One-san?! Even Rui support me."  
  
Tsubaki gave a smirk and said,"That's because he isn't as stupid as you to call himself a flower. Flower 4~"  
  
That sent a second pile of laughter around the restaurant. Doumyouji scowled and turn his face away.  
  
"Okay...I...can't take...Haha...take it anymore...let's eat.", Soujirou tried his best to said the sentence without laughing.  
  
Yuki and I turn to look at each other and then at the others.  
  
Akira noticed and asked,"What's the matter?"  
  
"We...we don't have the money to eat those stuff for breakfast."  
  
"Ha~ Don't worry. I'll paid for you.", he offered and stood up to help us take the food, but I tugged his shirt.  
  
"Nevermind. We're not THAT hungry, right Yuki?"  
  
"Erh...yah! We'll just watch you guys."  
  
Shizuka motioned for Akira to sit down.  
  
"Yuki, Tsukushi. It's alright. This hotel belongs to Tsukasa's mother. You don't have to worry. Just take whatever you want. Tsubaki, put it in my bill later."  
  
"No.", Tsubaki said," Put it in mine. You guys are all my guests. How can I let you pay, Shizuka? And you two, feel free to eat anything. Dun be shy."  
  
Doumyouji started to laugh out loud.  
  
"Onee-san. You call her shy? She just punched me twice this morning!"  
  
I got pissed and protested.  
  
"That was because you were so close. How am I-"  
  
All started to laugh again.  
  
"Close?"  
  
Akira and Soujirou started another of their jokes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Akira (Doumyouji):Ahh...Makino. You look so beautiful.  
  
Soujirou (Tsukushi):Thank you, Tsukasa.  
  
Started kissing noise. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doumyouji and I started to blushed.  
  
Finally Rui spoke up with a smile,"Although I'm not interested in others' business...but I would like to see you two doing it."  
  
"RUI!"  
  
"Em...hmm"  
  
The two of us stared at him and looked away.  
  
-=-  
  
I typed so long! Thanks for all ya comments/reviews. Really love them a lot. See ya!  
  
Coral_Bluz.  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	11. Tears

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else beSiDeS the plot of this story! (".)  
  
NOTE!!! I'm gonna continue the short chapter from here. Forgive me. Oh yah. Pls. read again. I just edited some wrong mistakes.  
  
(# ^ v ^#)  
  
Arigato~  
  
AN: Okay, here's my 11th chapter. Now, Sit back...relax! Enjoy! Anyway...Thanks for all ya comments/reviews too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presenting to all the peeps who love F4: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_Bluz.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Tears  
  
-=-  
  
Soon, it was time to return back to the resort. F4 send us back to the resort. Yuki and I return to work. That afternoon, Doumyouji called our manager and told him to pass a message to me.  
  
"Ask Makino to meet me at the beach after work."  
  
That's all.  
  
What did he mean by that?  
  
Well, I still have to pass by that place when I go home, might as well, go check it out.  
  
-=-  
  
Rui and the others waved at me before getting into their cars. Today was the last day here at the beach and they will be leaving first.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Usually, I wouldn't care.  
  
But now...  
  
I really do hope to get her answer tonight.  
  
"Kasa!"  
  
"You've come."  
  
"Sigh. What's wrong with you? I've been calling you for the last few minutes."  
  
She sat down beside me and pass me a bottle of water.  
  
"Er...Thanks."  
  
"Welcome. Where's the others?"  
  
"Went back home."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's time."  
  
"Doumyouji?"  
  
I didn't dare to look at her, so I kept staring at the sand.  
  
"I'm going back too."  
  
-silence-  
  
"As we're returning to school soon, our parents hope we get get back in time for everything."  
  
-silence-  
  
Taking up a lot of courage, I turn to look at her, only to find her looking at the direction of the sea.  
  
"Makino..."  
  
-=-  
  
I have forgotten.  
  
He's the leader of F4.  
  
One of the richest guy in the world.  
  
This is only a vacation.  
  
Soon, it will end.  
  
Just like everything else.  
  
And we'll return to our own lives.  
  
One in heaven and one in hell.  
  
Well, not really hell, but at least in bad, crowded living conditions.  
  
Sigh...  
  
"Makino..."  
  
What's happening to me?  
  
Why am I feeling so sad?  
  
I didn't want Doumyouji to see my tears.  
  
"Hmm?", was all I could manage to say.  
  
"Turn and look at me, Makino."  
  
No, I can't.  
  
I seem to have become too dependent on him.  
  
In...  
  
Just two weeks?  
  
Am I falling for this guy?  
  
"Makino. Look at me."  
  
I bit my lower lip to stop the flow.  
  
I shook my head and turn away.  
  
"Makino!"  
  
Sigh.  
  
What must he have such a charming voice that I can't help but wanted to follow what he say?  
  
Why must he have such strong arms?  
  
He held on to my shoulders and turn me round.  
  
Why must he be so rough at a moment and gentle the next?  
  
Doumyouji...  
  
-=-  
  
I lifted her chin up.  
  
She close her eyes tightly...but I saw tears beaming in them.  
  
Half of me was feeling uncomfortable. But the other half was actually feeling happy.  
  
Because I know, she was crying...for me!  
  
I wiped the tears away and held her.  
  
"Thank you very much, Makino."  
  
"Doumyouji..."  
  
-=-  
  
He opened my palm and hand me a black box.  
  
"Here. For you."  
  
I opened it and saw a small silver mobile. The same type he use!  
  
"I...can't accept it."  
  
"No excuses. Next time, if you need my help, just press 'one', and I will come to your aid."  
  
"Heehee...what come to my aid? I don't think I would need your help."  
  
"Whatever. Just keep it, ok?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And just sitting there looking at the sea for hours silently, we were contented.  
  
-=-  
  
Soon, the sun set. I knew at that point of time, that time wasn't on our side.  
  
"Sigh...I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight."  
  
Ops! That's was supposed to be a silent thought and I actually say it out ALOUD?!  
  
"Doumyouji."  
  
"Heehee. Dun worry. I'm just kidding."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Em...want me to teach you how to use this thing?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
That smile.  
  
I'm gonna miss it for quite a while.  
  
Picking up the handphone, I press some buttons and composed a song for her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
I grin and turn back to the silver object and continue with my masterpiece.  
  
"Ah ha! Done!"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Secret", changing the subject, I remember that there's a device in this that allows us to take instant pictures, "Hey, wanna take a picture?"  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Here. Click on this. Then on that. Then position the phone opposite you and click the button out here!"  
  
"Cool~"  
  
She look so interesting when with those fascinated eyes, looking at the thing in my hand.  
  
-=-  
  
He look so cute with that smile.  
  
"Cool~"  
  
"Come on. Let's take one together."  
  
Fixing the phone properly, we stood behide the setting sun and took a picture.  
  
After that, he saved it in the picture msg. and send an identical picture to his own phone.  
  
"What are you doing, Doumyouji?"  
  
"Saving them into screensavers. That way, you can see me once you take this out. And vice versa."  
  
I made a face at him.  
  
"Ewe...who want to look at you?"  
  
He pout and protested, "Hey! Be grateful. You're the only one besides the F4 who got Doumyouji Tsukasa's picture in the whole Tokyo!"  
  
"Haha. Ok."  
  
*Da la la la ta~*  
  
His phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
-pause-  
  
"Yes. I understand."  
  
-pause-  
  
"Ok. I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
*click*  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"My one-san."  
  
"Tsubaki-san?"  
  
"My parents are back. I need to go now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Makino. Although we may not meet again. But, remember this, ok? I still have not got my answer yet."  
  
He left the phone on my hand once more and stepped back.  
  
I blushed at the thought of giving an answer to him.  
  
"I..."  
  
He smirked and mess up my hair.  
  
"Dun worry. I said before, I'll wait. Remember?"  
  
I didn't know what to say.  
  
-=-  
  
I walk towards her again and kiss her forehead.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye...Doumyouji."  
  
Taking another great deal of effort, I turn and walk back to the car park.  
  
-=-  
  
My tears start to fall as I watched his back strolling away from my direction.  
  
I look at the phone in my hand and open to the photo section and took a picture of him walking away.  
  
When he's finally out of sight, then I ran back to the apartment and find Yuki.  
  
-=-  
  
Credits: To the ever friendly Jeslene who helped me edited some parts of this chapter.  
  
Thanks for all ya comments/reviews. See ya!  
  
Coral_Bluz.  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	12. Do I Noe You?

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else beSiDeS the plot of this story! (".)  
  
NOTE! I'm gonna continue the short chapter from here. Forgive me. Oh Yah. Pls. read again. I just edited some wrong mistakes.  
  
(# ^ v ^#)  
  
Arigato~  
  
AN: Okay, here's my 12th chapter. Now, Sit back...relax! Enjoy! Anyway...Thanks for all ya comments/reviews too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presenting to all the peeps who love F4: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_Bluz.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Do I Know You?  
  
-=-  
  
I stopped the car at the front porch and walk into the familiar mansion.  
  
Its cold and silent atmosphere's still there.  
  
Walking into the main hall, I saw One-san sitting at one corner, holding her glass nervously.  
  
Sitting opposite her, with the back facing me was the woman whom left her family years ago for her so-called 'business'.  
  
"Tsukasa, you're back"  
  
Nodding to the question Tsubaki just asked, I went and sat beside her.  
  
"Mother."  
  
She lifted her head and look at me.  
  
"My, my. It's been around a year since I've seen you, my son. And you have grown so much."  
  
That usual cold smile of hers seem to be hinting something.  
  
Knowing her too well, it's either about women or business.  
  
"Why are you back?!"  
  
She gave a short glare and smiled again.  
  
"What kind of question is this? Haven't I taught you any manners? Can't I come back to take a look at my children?"  
  
(Note: She sound like Tsubaki. HahaxXx.)  
  
This time, One-san interrupted.  
  
"We know you too well, mother. Shoot."  
  
"I'm glad you children are so straight forward. I shan't beat around the bush then."  
  
Turning to Tsubaki, she said, "My son-in-law's worried about you. You better go back as soon as possible."  
  
"He's no husband of mine."  
  
"TSUBAKI. Don't test my patience."  
  
Turning her gaze to me, she threw a file on the table.  
  
On it, there was a few words. 'Makino Tsukushi's biodata.'  
  
I gasped and look at her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. In fact, I should be asking you that, Tsukasa. You are old enough to understand."  
  
"How did you know about this?"  
  
"I've got my ways. Son, this kind of slut should be left alone. She just want your money."  
  
"Don't insult Makino."  
  
"Tsukasa. You can jolly well play as much as you want now, but one day, you'll still have to take over the business. Leave her once you're bored."  
  
"Makino's not that type."  
  
She stood up and turn to walk up to her room.  
  
"Fine. Do what you want. But you should know the consequences."  
  
Tsubaki couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"You're our mother! Not our god!"  
  
But the woman had already left.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, sis. I don't know."  
  
-=-  
  
(Next day)  
  
I was riding my bike back from the resort with Yuki when we notice a familiar figure.  
  
Yuki was the first to stop.  
  
"Tsubaki-san!"  
  
"Yuki! Tsukushi!"  
  
She ran to our side and panted.  
  
"Tsukasa is in trouble..."  
  
We lead Tsubaki into the house and settle her down.  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"I don't know how to tell you but...Tsukushi! Listen up. I've got a plan. School term's starting in two weeks. I hope you and Yuki-chan can go to Eitoku Gakuen."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Yuki and I look at her in disbelief.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, I know you are worried about the cost and everything else. Don't worry. I've prepared everything. Just fill in these forms."  
  
She took out two forms and put them of the table.  
  
"You...want us to transfer to Eitoku?"  
  
I gulped and couldn't believe what Tsubaki said.  
  
"Yes. Tsukushi, my brother had already confessed to you, right?"  
  
I blushed and didn't dare to answer. She smiled and continue.  
  
"My mother already knew and she's gonna give you lots of trouble."  
  
"But I didn't agree."  
  
"No. You're wrong. I know Tsukasa too well. He wouldn't give up until he's got what he want. My mother too. So, whether you agree or not to be with him, my mother would still not let you go so easily. And Tsukasa would do whatever to protect you. So now, I need you two to transfer. That way, you guys would be safer."  
  
"Tsubaki-san. If I'm not wrong, you wish for Tsukushi to be with Tsukasa, right?"  
  
"Hai, Yuki. That's also why I want you to go with Tsukushi. So you girls can look out for each other."  
  
Finally, after I'm a little enlightened, I stood up and told her.  
  
"Tsubaki-san. Although you may be right in a way. But I do not wish to be protected by Doumyouji. If you don't mind, may I change the plan according to my way?"  
  
"Tsukushi."  
  
"Don't worry. I know what to do."  
  
"Ok. But none of this should be told to anyone else. Not even F3 and Tsukasa."  
  
"Arigato, Tsubaki-san."  
  
After a few days, our contact with the resort was over, Yuki and I got our pay and bonus and head back home.  
  
Upon reaching home... ...  
  
"Papa. Mama. Susumu. I'm home"  
  
"Tsukushi, welcome home."  
  
"Mama...I need to talk to you guys."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Yuki and I are transferring to Eitoku Gakuen."  
  
"But why the sudden change?"  
  
"Erh. Nothing much. Just feel like changing. Yuki would be too. Our school fees are already taken care of. We may be staying at a hostel too."  
  
"Haha!"  
  
Mama hugged me as tight as possible.  
  
"Mama...I...can't breathe!"  
  
She let go and patted my back.  
  
"You've got a boyfriend, right?"  
  
"Gah? Mama!"  
  
"No? Than who's paying?"  
  
"Hmm...Doumyouji Tsubaki."  
  
"Ah! My lovely daughter. You are so lucky! Fancy being friends with the daughter of the richest family in Japan!?"  
  
"Ma!"  
  
"Did you get to meet her brother?"  
  
"Em..."  
  
"Ah ha! Mama love you so much."  
  
Again, she began another of her hugs.  
  
Sigh...This's not gonna be good.  
  
-=-  
  
"Tsukasa...cheer up. It's not the end of the world yet."  
  
Akira tried to say something to comfort me.  
  
But it just doesn't seem to work.  
  
Soujirou sighed and patted my back,"What's wrong, Mr. Doumyouji?"  
  
"Makino's not answering my calls."  
  
"Come on. You guys just know each other for two weeks. And she have not even answered your question."  
  
"Besides, your mum's already back at New York. Why worry?"  
  
"You two are not helping."  
  
"Sigh." The two of them sighed and sat back on their couches. Rui kept quiet and drank his wine.  
  
Akira put down his glass and told Soujirou.  
  
"Another new term's starting tomorrow."  
  
"I know. Maybe there'll be some new chicks around."  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
Sigh...Yah. Who knows?  
  
Taking one last look at the picture on my phone, I reached out for my glass and sip my wine.  
  
-=-  
  
Looking into the mirror, I tried to straighten my new uniform for the last time.  
  
The skirt is so short.  
  
I pull it again, hoping for a slight miracle to happen that make my skirt longer.  
  
Putting on the jacket and combing my hair, I reach out for my sling bag and went out of the house to meet Yuki.  
  
By the time we reached the school gate, there was only twenty minutes left.  
  
We gasped at the size of the school.  
  
It was at least five times larger than the pervious one we were at.  
  
Driving along the driveway were many posh cars like Jaguars and Ferraris.  
  
We were practically the only ones walking on the path.  
  
Finally we reached the front of the school.  
  
The principal took one look at us and sighed.  
  
It was obvious he look down on us.  
  
What kind of school is this anyway?  
  
We were told the way to class and given our timetable.  
  
When we reach the class, there were only a few people and the school bell had already rang!  
  
Both of us made a new friend, Makiko.  
  
She told us that everyone came to school according to ranks.  
  
The richer you are, the later you arrived.  
  
But it's just to show how important you are.  
  
Minutes later, the teacher came in and mumbled something like,"Another two poor lass."  
  
By the end of the second period, only 3/4 of the class were there.  
  
Not many paid attention to the teacher, it's just Yuki, Makiko and me.  
  
Soon, the last three girls arrived and one, obviously the leader of the other two, kicked my table, causing me to shake and dropped my pen.  
  
She didn't apologize and walked to her seat. I stood up and turned.  
  
"Hey! You-"  
  
Makiko stopped me. "Don't offend Asai and her gang. It's not worth it."  
  
At break time, Makiko came to eat with us.  
  
We were the only ones eating at the study corner as the rest of the school went to the cafeteria.  
  
"Makino, Yuki. You guys be careful. In this school, besides being careful around Asai, you must also beware of the F4."  
  
Yuki and I look at each other and start laughing.  
  
"Haha...you make them sound like monsters."  
  
"Shh! Don't laugh. If anyone hear you, it would be a nightmare."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Their families owned the school. They're also the richest and cutest guys in here."  
  
Ignoring the cute and rich part, I turn to ask Yuki.  
  
"Soujirou didn't say anything about owning the school besides studying here..."  
  
Makiko look at us with widen eyes.  
  
"You guys know Nishikado Soujirou?"  
  
"Yep. And the rest of them...but they don't know we are in here yet. Don't tell them, okay, Makiko?"  
  
"I wouldn't even dare to talk to them!"  
  
"HeeheexXx.You sound so scared."  
  
She then, told us about the red tag and how snobbish the other students are.  
  
Soon, break time was over and lessons continued.  
  
-=-  
  
Our cars raced across the driveway and as usual, making a grand entrance.  
  
Getting out of the cars, swarms of girls walked closely behide us four, just to get a glimpse.  
  
Sigh...Makino wouldn't have done that.  
  
By the time we enter the cafeteria, students were already going back to class.  
  
Suddenly, when we pass by the corner, I thought I saw two familiar faces.  
  
Makino! Yuki!  
  
I tried to push the other girls away but by then, they were already gone.  
  
Nah! Can't be them.  
  
Why would they even be in Eitoku?  
  
Turning away, the four of us walk to our common table and ordered the food.  
  
-=-  
  
After hours of lectures, school was finally over.  
  
We waved bye to Makiko and walk home.  
  
Yuki smiled and asked,"Tsukushi. Why don't we walk around school before going back? Since we have no job to take up now?"  
  
"Em...ok."  
  
We walked around the school and finally stopped for a rest at the garden.  
  
There's a beautiful fountain in the middle and a sidewalk. There's also a few different flowers growing at all four corners of the garden.  
  
Roses, Orchids, Sunflowers and Dandelions.  
  
Somehow, I've got a feeling everyone of these flowers represents one of the F4.  
  
Doumyouji, Soujirou, Akira and Rui respectively.  
  
Maybe I would ask Makiko tomorrow.  
  
Yuki was thirsty and decided to go buy a drink but didn't want me to accompany.  
  
So I waited for her at the fountain.  
  
Suddenly, thoughts filled my mind.  
  
Since the night Tsubaki came to find me, I have not been switching on the mobile Doumyouji gave.  
  
Taking it out, I turn it on and look at the picture.  
  
Sigh...maybe, I should return it to him one day.  
  
After all, I have no need for it anyway.  
  
Putting the phone back into the bag, I sat down.  
  
I felt a tap on my back and turned.  
  
But Yuki was not the one who was calling me.  
  
Instead, it was the person I dreaded to see the most at this moment.  
  
Doumyouji.  
  
"Makino. It's really you."  
  
Calm down. Follow the plan. Don't be afraid.  
  
He look at my eyes and gave me one of his hugs.  
  
I could feel my heart thumping very loud.  
  
No.  
  
I mustn't feel like this.  
  
I push him away and acted confused.  
  
"Excuse me. But, W...who are you?"  
  
"Makino. It's me. Tsukasa. Em...Doumyouji."  
  
"Huh? Do...do I know you?"  
  
-=-  
  
What?  
  
It can't be.  
  
How can she forget about me in just a short period of time?  
  
I held on to her shoulders and check for signs of her lying, but...  
  
"Makino. Stop playing."  
  
"MAKINO!"  
  
I turned and saw Yuki.  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
"Doumyouji"  
  
"What happen to her?"  
  
-=-  
  
Yuki finally understood the meaning of the plan and nodded.  
  
"Erh...she got into an accident and forgotten everything about the vacation.  
  
Phew.  
  
Thank god.  
  
Sorry, Doumyouji. I dun meant to hurt you but...I think it's better this way.  
  
-=-  
  
I couldn't believe my ears.  
  
Makino forgotten about me?  
  
But then, why is she here?  
  
"But why are the two of you in Eitoku?"  
  
"Can you let go of me?! It hurts."  
  
I realized my hands were gripping to her hard and quickly let go.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She stepped on my foot and push me.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
It sounded the same as before.  
  
Except I think she really meant it this time.  
  
"Sorry, Doumyouji. I'll explain to you next time. Bye!"  
  
The two of them ran out of the garden leaving me stunned about what had happened.  
  
-=-  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Tsukushi..."  
  
"It's okay. I'm alright."  
  
"You sure? But why?"  
  
"I didn't want any of you to get hurt."  
  
"Tsukushi..."  
  
"I'm tired...see you tomorrow."  
  
Saying that, I make my way home, controlling the tears that were going to fall.  
  
-=-  
  
Sigh...finally done! Ok. Just to make sure all of you guys understand what's going on.  
  
Tsukushi didn't want Tsukasa or any of her friend to get hurt, so she decided to fake amersia. Meanwhile, the girls are not going to stay at the hostel just yet. Maybe one or two chapters later. Understand? I know this is long...so hope u guys like it. And Jes...sorry. No time to send this to you. But I made sure there's min. mistakes here. Ok? I Gotta go now. Comments and reviews please! Buiaz~  
  
Coral_Bluz.  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	13. Asai makes trouble

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else besides the plot of this story! (".)  
  
AN: This was for the benefit of all of you. Sorry I didn't make myself clear last time. Here's the summary of Chapter 12.  
  
Tsukasa's mother returns and warns her son to keep away from Tsukushi. But he didn't listen, meanwhile Tsubaki try to help. She hoped for Yuki and Tsukushi to study in Eitoku. (sort of trying to match make the two together.) But Tsukushi didn't really wished for that to happen, as she didn't want Tsukasa or any of her friends to get hurt, so she decided to fake amnesia and pretended that she didn't remember F4 because of an "accident".  
  
Understand? I know this will be a little confusing, sorry. But to let all of you understand, something would really happen to Tsukushi. Now, Sit back...relax! Enjoy! Anyway...Thanks for all ya comments/reviews too.  
  
(# ^ v ^#)  
  
Arigato~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presenting to all the peeps who love F4: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_Bluz.  
  
Chapter 13: Asai makes trouble.  
  
-=-  
  
Over the next few days, I tried to talk to Makino but she would always pull Yuki away.  
  
Today wasn't any different.  
  
~~~  
  
Flashback 1:  
  
"Makino. I had-"  
  
"Why is it you again? Stop bothering me!"  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"I don't even know you! Yuki, let's go!"  
  
End Of Flashback 1. Flashback 2.  
  
Stepping on my foot, she pushed me away AGAIN.  
  
"No one dare to treat me like this."  
  
"That's because everyone else is a Baka, just like YOU!"  
  
End Of Flashback 2.  
  
~~~  
  
Just like that, she ran away again.  
  
F3 had met them in school once.  
  
Strangely, she became fast friends with Rui, Akira and even Soujirou.  
  
But when I was anywhere near, she would turn and walk away.  
  
Am I really that scary?  
  
-=-  
  
My plan's working. But it seems that the girls from my class keep staring at me. Why?  
  
Hmm...  
  
Maybe they are jealous?  
  
Sigh~  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have even enter this school.  
  
Although Doumyouji is not suspecting anything, but Rui seem to know what's going on.  
  
Hope he won't let the cat out of the bag.  
  
Soujirou just came and 'borrowed' Yuki away. What am I going to do now?  
  
"Heheehee~"  
  
I was freaked out by the noise and turned.  
  
There was a few guys following me...and...holding penknives and blades.  
  
Stupid Doumyouji.  
  
How can he allow people as perverted as these to enter the school?  
  
BAKAS!  
  
Oh, I forgot.  
  
How can they not be when the richest and the most idiotic guy in school is one.  
  
Stupid blockhead.  
  
If I can only get out of this mess. Oh man~  
  
I finally stop infront of a wall,reaching a dead end.  
  
I managed to punch the 2 guys nearest to me.  
  
They dropped to the ground and were rolling in pain. "Ha! That teaches you not to mess with me! Makino Tsukushi! Make sure you remember this name!"  
  
A while later, the rest of the group managed to catch up, only receiving a few more punches from me.  
  
But they didn't fell like the other two. Instead they held on to my hands and legs.  
  
I tried to struggle out of their clutches and shout but it was of no use.  
  
Suddenly, a few girls walked up to me.  
  
I could vividly make out some faces.  
  
Asai and her gang.  
  
Oh no!  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"YOU are asking what I want to do? Who are you anyway? What makes you think you have the right to scold my Tsukasa? Don't you ever dare to seduce him away from me...or else."  
  
Seduce him?  
  
Who will want to do that?  
  
He's the dumb one who comes up to me.  
  
Asai took a blade from one guy and slid the blade across my cheek. Soon, warm fresh blood was trickling down the wounds. She smirked and kicked my stomach.  
  
Ouch.......that hurts.  
  
Asai stepped forward and pull my hair.  
  
She pulled my hair harder before finally letting go, but I no longer had any strength to fight and fell to the floor.  
  
"You better leave this school before your hair goes snip-snip"  
  
She held her head up and led the girls out. One of the boys whom I had punched earlier tried to land a second kick on me but was stopped.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?"  
  
"We...we were just trying to help-"  
  
There was gasps and whispers. The guy was pushed away.  
  
I try to hear the conversation between the two but I was beginning to lose conscious.  
  
I heard some fast footsteps and comprehend that the guys are running away, as if there's a monster behind them.  
  
I brush off the thought and close my eyes.  
  
My head felt heavy and tears blurred my vision as my savior picked me up right then and carried me into a car.  
  
In the car, I heard another totally different conversation.  
  
"Where are we going, Sir?"  
  
"Back home."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
-silence-  
  
"Makino. Makino...wake up."  
  
Strange.  
  
How did he know my name anyway?  
  
This seems familiar.  
  
The guy tapped my cheek and I could feel his fast and shallow breathing  
  
I tried my best to open my eyes and saw...  
  
-=-  
  
Hmm...do you guys understand it now?  
  
Sorry for confusing you guys. Hm...who do you guys want it to be? Tsukasa? Rui? Soujirou? Akira? Or some other characters that have not make his appearance? Although I have someone in mind but I think you guys should give in your opinion too...so? Heeheex. Reviews!  
  
P/S: Sigh...I felt so guilty now. Coz F4's really busy recently and have not been appearing on news, I went to support 5566. Sigh. Waiting for them for 8 hours. Now my skin's all tan and swollen. *sobz* When I wait for Vanness (11 hours!) last year, it was not even so bad!  
  
Coral_Bluz.  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	14. Well taken care of

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else besides the plot of this story! (".)  
  
AN: Now, Sit back...relax! Enjoy! Anyway...Thanks for all ya comments/reviews too.  
  
(# ^ v ^#)  
  
Arigato~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presenting to all the peeps who love F4: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_Bluz.  
  
Chapter 14: Well taken care of.  
  
-=-  
  
My head felt heavy and tears blurred my vision as my savior picked me up right then and carried me into a car.  
  
In the car, I heard another totally different conversation.  
  
"Where are we going, Sir?"  
  
"Back home."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
-silence-  
  
"Makino. Makino...wake up."  
  
Strange.  
  
How did he know my name anyway?  
  
This seems familiar.  
  
The guy tapped my cheek and I could feel his fast and shallow breathing  
  
I tried my best to open my eyes and saw Rui.  
  
"Rui, where are you bringing me?"  
  
"To my place."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You are injured badly and need some medication."  
  
"I..."  
  
"I have informed Tsukasa and the others. They will be joining us in a while."  
  
He's talking in that tone again. Did he really know about it?  
  
"You know what's going on, right?"  
  
He gave a slight smile and turn back to the window.  
  
"Hai. Akira and I have checked your records."  
  
"Rui..."  
  
"You have not got into any accidents, not to even mention losing your memory."  
  
"I have my own difficulties."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"After all, we are your friends."  
  
-silence-  
  
"We've reached. Come on. I'll show you to the guestroom."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Here. Take some rest. I'll go get first-aid."  
  
Rui's house was very big, but simple. There wasn't much furniture or decorations.  
  
It was so peaceful and relaxing. The surrounding was more to nature than the city life.  
  
I sat in the guestroom and look out the window. There's was a big fishpond nearby. Hmm...it's so quiet around here.  
  
No wonder Rui have such a mysterious personality too. When I'm thinking about these, my wounds don't seem to hurt so much.  
  
Sigh...what should I do when Doumyouji arrive?  
  
*Ding dong!*  
  
"WHERE'S that woman!?"  
  
Sigh...such a nice atmosphere is broken by a certain Baka.  
  
"Tsukasa. Keep quiet. Remember what you promise?", so Akira's here too?  
  
"ALRIGHT!"  
  
"Tsukasa~"  
  
Soujirou spoke up this time," Rui, where's Tsukushi?"  
  
"Guestroom."  
  
I could hear many footsteps.  
  
Sigh, I'm gonna be dead now.  
  
The door opened, but I didn't turn. Or rather, afraid to turn and face them...HIM.  
  
Rui walk in and sat beside me with a first-aid box and started to cleanse my wounds.  
  
By then, a hand stopped him.  
  
"Rui...I'll take over from here. Thanks."  
  
Rui nodded and walked away.  
  
Uw. Rui~  
  
I stood up and use the rest of my strength and step on the baka's leg.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
This was also the first time in days I had contact with his eyes.  
  
But then, I fell again. I close my eyes and await the time when my body reached the floor, but that never happen.  
  
"Baka yourself. I'm not gonna let you fall", I know he whisper so the rest couldn't hear, but I did.  
  
He carry me up and bought me out of the house.  
  
I couldn't protest as I didn't have anymore energy to fight.  
  
On the way, Soujirou and Akira was laughing.  
  
What for? Urgh~ Stupid playboys.  
  
I look at Rui and quietly hope he will understand that I didn't want to go to Doumyouji's house but he smiled and nodded again.  
  
What did he mean?  
  
The Baka closed the car door and waved to F3.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Back home"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Are the whole of F4 like this?  
  
Rui was the same when we came to his house. Do none of them drive usually?  
  
But then, I was interrupted by...  
  
Doumyouji.  
  
"I want to get off now."  
  
I struggled and managed to push him away, but Doumyouji sat closer and hug me.  
  
Oh no, what now?  
  
"Stop that. Or else I'll step on your feet again."  
  
-silence-  
  
"Hey. Get off me!"  
  
"Makino...don't avoid me anymore."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We all know everything already. Yuki told us too. It's enough."  
  
Yuki~  
  
Sigh. I knew it. That Soujirou must have used his charm on her. Damn that guy  
  
But I kept silent. I didn't want to face him. Neither do I know what to say.  
  
"I know you didn't want to get any of us in trouble."  
  
-silence-  
  
"But...I'm not afraid. In fact, I wish you will get me involved. I want to stand by you through all the difficulties."  
  
"I..."  
  
"So, don't worry. I won't let you fall. Let me be beside you."  
  
There. He's done it again.  
  
My tears began to fall.  
  
-=-  
  
Although I am not facing her, but I know Makino's crying.  
  
Minutes later, my shirt was wet.  
  
"Makino?"  
  
-silence-  
  
I pull her from my embrace and realized she had fallen asleep.  
  
Sigh. Baka. Always making me worry for you.  
  
Finally, we reached. I carried her to my room and slowly put on her the bed and covered her up like the previous time.  
  
Stupid woman. Forever making a mess and expect others to clear up after her.  
  
Even I don't know how to deal with her.  
  
-=-  
  
Is it nice? I'm very so nervous now. In your reviews, some sound ok. Others are confused. Uww~  
  
P/S: School's opening. So I'll try my best to update. Ok? Gotta go.  
  
Coral_Bluz.  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	15. Doumyouji Cookies

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else besides the plot of this story! (".)  
  
AN: Now, Sit back...relax! Enjoy! Anyway...Thanks for all ya comments/reviews too.  
  
(# ^ v ^#)  
  
Arigato~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presenting to all the peeps who love F4: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_Bluz.  
  
Chapter 15: Doumyouji Cookies  
  
-=-  
  
Tsukushi stirred from her sleep, only to find herself on Tsukasa's bed AGAIN... -_-"  
  
Although it was not the same one, but the quality and the feeling was there.  
  
Actually, it's because both carry the familiar scent of the same guy.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and sat up, vividly recollecting what had happen hours ago.  
  
He was on the couch and had fallen asleep. Tsukushi got out from bed and went to his side.  
  
The dark circles around his eyes can be seen if look carefully. It was obvious that he hasn't been sleeping well for days.  
  
His curly hair were in a mess, but his lips was gracing a smile.  
  
.:: Hmm...he must be dreaming about something happy ::.  
  
Tsukushi felt a little guilty about it but was not sure if she have the same feelings as how Tsukasa feels for her.  
  
He was grabbing on to a first aid kit, she took it out from his hands slowly and put the box on the table.  
  
Tsukushi look at her wounds. He had applied medicine on them and bandage them carefully.  
  
She stepped out of the room and closed the door softly.  
  
-=-  
  
It was an hour later when Doumyouji finally woke up. It has been some time since he had such a nice sleep.  
  
He turn to look at Tsukushi only to find the bed empty.  
  
Starting to get anxious, Tsukasa ran out of the room and went to ask a servant.  
  
"Where's Makino!?"  
  
"I...Doumyouji-sama, Tsukushi-chan is..."  
  
"HEY! Who allow you to call her that?! Where is she?"  
  
"Gomen. She is in the kitchen."  
  
Finally getting the answer, Tsukasa rush to the grand kitchen and start looking for his beloved princess.  
  
All the 16 chefs lined up in two rows and greet him. He dismissed them with a slight wave and walk round the place.  
  
Then, he saw her. In a white apron and holding gloves, Tsukushi stood by the oven and stare at the timer.  
  
Sighing in relieve, he shouted, "Baka! What do you think you are doing in the kitchen?"  
  
Shocked by his sudden presence, Tsukushi stepped back and gasped.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
He roll his eyes and sigh,"Miss? This is MY house."  
  
"Oh.", giving a sly smile, she teased,"Sorry I forgot, Swollen head!"  
  
He touched his hair and realized they were tangled and spiking up.  
  
"Stop that! Hmmp~ Com'on..."  
  
He flared up and start blushing. But not giving way, he pull her out of the place.  
  
"Wait...Doumyouji! My-"  
  
He turn round and gave her a glare. That cut her sentence and she follow him to the living room.  
  
-=-  
  
Finally they were out but he was still gripping her hand.  
  
"Ow~ Doumyouji! It hurts. Let go!"  
  
He release her and pull her back in his embrace again.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You are always avoiding me. Everytime I try to talk to you nicely, you would run away or fall asleep. Stop avoiding me. Did you know how helpless I felt when I didn't see you in the room? Stop running away. Let US face my mother together."  
  
Her heart soften.  
  
"Silly! Don't you feel embarrassed at all when you keep saying it?"  
  
"I...ugh! So?! Do you agree?"  
  
"Huh? Agree for what?"  
  
"Be my girlfriend."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
She didn't know what to say, so she did by action.  
  
Tsukushi return his hug and allow him to hug tighter.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Silly boy."  
  
"Hey...what's that nice smell?"  
  
"Gosh!"  
  
She ran back to the kitchen and moments later came out with a plate.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Cookies, you Baka!"  
  
"Of course I know they are cookies but...the shape is so funny."  
  
"It's you!" Tsukushi snap at him. *-_-"  
  
"Hey! I'm not so ugly"  
  
"They are cute ok?! See? There's your cute face, pouting face, smiling face, angry face, crying face, silly face, sad face and this...Haha!"  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
He picked the last one up, but couldn't figure why it was so funny.  
  
"Heehee...that's your drooling face when you sleep."  
  
"Hey! I don't drool!", but then he smile.  
  
"Ew~ Why are you smiling like a pervert again.", then she continue teasing,"Opps! I forgot to make your perverted face!"  
  
She started laughing again.  
  
"Makino~"  
  
Tsukasa frown and then return his grin.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"You must have like me A LOT, right?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You wouldn't have remember all my faces and expressions, which also means you DO take note of my actions."  
  
She flushed a shade of red and pout, "hmm! I shall eat these all by myself!"  
  
"Hey! Share with me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I dun care. I will have it."  
  
Unfortunately, Tsukasa have very long arms and snatched it from her within a few tackles.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
"Doumyouji Ok, at least give me some credit for making these?"  
  
"No. I'm gonna frame all these up. Don't eat them, please?"  
  
"ARE YOU MAD? Frame them? The ants will enjoy it if you don't."  
  
"Whatever. But these's are my Doumyouji cookies!"  
  
-=-  
  
Nice right?  
  
P/S: School had opened. So I'll try my best to update every Wednesday and Sunday, ok? Buiaz~  
  
Coral_Bluz.  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	16. Telling friends and making plans

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango... (.") Characters or anything else besides the plot of this story! (".)  
  
AN: Phew! Finally Tsukasa is with Tsukushi. But...what up for them? What is Kaede gonna do? Kill Tsukushi or let her go?  
  
Now, Let the story begin...so, sit back...relax! Enjoy! Anyway...Thanks for all ya comments/reviews too.  
  
(# ^ v ^#)  
  
Arigato~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Presenting to all the peeps who love F4: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_Bluz.  
  
Chapter 16: Telling friends and making plans.  
  
-=-  
  
"Yoz! Tsukasa! Over here..."  
  
Soujirou waved at the sight of his best friend, Tsukasa.  
  
Watching all the passer-bys rushing home from work, the two men sat down at the small coffee table in the comfort of the cafe.  
  
"What's up? What's the big occasion?", the curious guy asked, seeing his friend smiling so blissful for the first time in ten years.  
  
"Makino agreed..."  
  
A bashful waitress came and asked for orders.  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
Tsukasa nodded and drank his mocha that just arrived. Soujirou gasped in surprise and at the same time feeling happy for his pal.  
  
"FINALLY!", with tears in his eyes, the playboy looked at his friend,"Tsukasa! You are not gonna be a virgin anymore! Akira and I had been waiting for years-"  
  
*BoInG*  
  
Soujirou nursed his poor head with his hand.  
  
"Tsukasa! Lighter! Tsukushi wouldn't like a violent guy"  
  
That earned him another bump on his forehead.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"That should teach you not to be so disgusting when I'm in a good mood."  
  
"But seriously...", Soujirou sat up straight and said in a serious tone," Akira and I are worried. Why are you still a virgin at 20?!"  
  
Tsukasa lift his hand up again for a third punch but Soujirou was prepared. He held the dangerous hand in mid-air and smiled.  
  
"Com'on, Tsukasa~"  
  
"Soujirou!", the rich boy groaned and drank his mocha.  
  
The playboy pick up his own coffee and took a sip...meanwhile, mentally noting to himself to tell Akira his own plans.  
  
-=-  
  
The next day, F3 (without our curly-hair lover boy) meet up at Rui's house.  
  
Soujirou told Akira and Rui about what had happened and what his mystery plan was.  
  
After Soujirou had explained the whole operation to them, Akira spoke up, "You guys think this's okay?"  
  
"Why not? We got to show those two twits what to do on a NORMAL date. Knowing those bakas, they may start yakking each other's heads off within the first twenty minutes. Sigh...I'd be surprised if they survived one hour of peace and a bit of romance."  
  
After hearing the playboy's long 'speech', Rui spoke up.  
  
"I'll call Shizuka later."  
  
Akira nodded and point at Soujirou," You take Yuki-chan and I'll bring my own date. Meanwhile, maybe Tsubaki can help."  
  
That ended the whole conference.  
  
Each of them went to prepare what they need before the mission begin.  
  
-=-  
  
(In Tsukushi's POV.::.The Next Day)  
  
I woke up earlier than usual. Perhaps it's because of what had happened a few nights ago. I noticed that I had not been feeling sleepy for the last few days. Did Doumyouji really changed me?  
  
After washing up, changing into a blue shirt and flora shorts, I went to call Yuki. We were supposed to report to the campus two hours later. The two of us had decided to follow what Tsubaki-san said, and moved to a hostel. Today was the first day. We have tons of clothes, books and other stuff to moved in.  
  
Just I was almost beside the telephone, it rang. It was Yuki.  
  
"Tsukushi!"  
  
"Yuki...I was just about to call you. Have you pack your stuff yet?"  
  
"You know about it? *softly* I thought it was suppose to be a secret?"  
  
"Ay? Yuki? You still there?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So? Have you pack your things yet? We are supposed to meet at the hostel in half an hour."  
  
" *giggles* Oh...you meant that. Tsukushi. Forget about it. We're not going there anymore."  
  
"Why not? Have they cancel the admission?"  
  
"*pause* No. They postpone it. Oh, I Gotta rush. Tsukushi! See you later at the airport. Bye!"  
  
"Ay? Airport? Yuki? Yuki!"  
  
Only the ending tone answered me. Yuki had hung up. What's with her today?  
  
Hmm...  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Oka-san. Get the door!"  
  
-silence-  
  
Oh, right. The whole family's out to attend Susumu's school's speech day. Guess I'll have to get it.  
  
I open the door and found Doumyouji standing by the yard with a big grin.  
  
"Makino."  
  
"Doumyouji? What are you doing here?"  
  
"To pick you up."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"You'll know later..."  
  
Without any notice, he pull me out of the house and into the car.  
  
-=-  
  
"Do you think he'll managed to bring her along?", Akira asked as he settled comfortably on the seat of the limousine, while hugging a sexy girl.  
  
"Don't worry. He will.", Soujirou replied in a cool tone while settling down beside a blushing Yuki, "Right?"  
  
"Em...Yes..."  
  
Yuki start to stutter in front of him. She turn to look at Rui, who was resting on Shizuka's shoulder.  
  
Soujirou smiled at Yuki and told the driver, "To the airport."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
-=-  
  
Tsukushi was fuming. Doumyouji had pull her to the airport and settled her down in his own private plane.  
  
She had heard him said something like, "Shit. They left without us." But did not bother to probe.  
  
Somehow or another, he seem to had gotten her passport and her favorite bagpack without her knowing it.  
  
In her heart, she pause and realized why. Her parents must have known.  
  
Sigh...  
  
She held tight on to his sleeve as the plane took flight. Shutting her eyes as tight as possible, Tsukushi felt her heart thrumming very fast.  
  
Finally, it went back to its stable pace again. Still feeling scared, she open her eyes slowly, one by one.  
  
Tsukushi look out of the window and gasped at the beautiful scenery. The sight below her was magnificent. She can see all the buildings creating a picture. and once they flew over the sea, the scenery was even better. The water as clear as crystal, she could make out some beautiful corals along the coast. And the coconut trees lined in straight lines along the white sand was so nice.  
  
She turn back to Doumyouji and smiled. "Tsukasa...this is so beautiful."  
  
For a moment, a shock frown was seen on his face, but replaced by another blissful smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She turn and ask,"Thanks for what? I should be thanking you. For bringing me here."  
  
"Thank you for calling me 'Tsukasa'..."  
  
For that moment, she had not notice the slip of tongue, feeling a little shy, she then regain herself.  
  
"You can call me Tsukushi too..."  
  
It had felt so natural to call him by that name. After all, they were a couple, right?  
  
She notice then, that their arms were linked together. Tsukushi had forgotten her situation and had taken Tsukasa's big hand in hers.  
  
Hearing nothing more from the guy beside her, she took a chance to change the topic.  
  
"Do you want to look down? It's really beautiful..."  
  
"I know. Hmm...really beautiful..."  
  
"How could you see from there? There's no window."  
  
"I don't have to."  
  
"Then how did you know it was beautiful?"  
  
A small smile slide on his lips.  
  
"I mean you. Just looking at you is my pleasure."  
  
She start to blush again. Again, he had brought them closer.  
  
"Arigato..."  
  
-=-  
  
I'm so sorry. School's been a little stressful these days. I know there are some of you out there who are having vacation right now...lucky you. Sigh...I'm studying in Singapore. And education here is so stressful. Heard of St. Margaret? Yup. I'm studying there. The oldest girl school in S.E.A and named after Queen Margaret of Scotland. My principal is now in Scotland meeting up with many other principals of St. Margs from many other countries.  
  
Opps. Too much promotion, huh? Heeheex Gomen.  
  
Well, I'll be updating soon. So, please keep a look out. I might be coming up with another HYD fic. Stay tune to the next chapter! Bye!  
  
Coral_Bluz  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	17. Nice holiday great date

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango...besides the plot...but I do wish to own F4!!! Kawaii-ne~  
  
A/N: Tsukasa is with Tsukushi now. But...what will happen on when F3's plan start? Hope they dun mess up! *Opps...Heehee*  
  
Now, Let the story begin...so, sit back...relax! Enjoy! Anyway...Thanks for the reviews, anyway...  
  
(# ^ v ^#)  
  
Arigato~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Presenting to all the peeps who love F4: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_Bluz.  
  
Chapter 17: Nice holiday...great date.  
  
-=-  
  
Soon, the lovely couple reached a small island and met up with F3 at a resort. Although Tsukushi was surprised to see Yuki but noticing that Tsukasa had the same confused look, she didn't probe.  
  
The whole gang went to the beach and decided to play some ball. With F4 on one side and the girls on the other, the guys thought it wasn't very fair to for the females. The girls were alright with the order as Tsukushi & Yuki were in the high school volleyball team, while Shizuka and Jess (Akira's girl) had won Gold in pervious sport competitions before.  
  
Of course, F4 won. But the girls lost them by only two points, so they were considered very good. After lots of splashing and fooling around, the group were a little tired, especially Rui. While Shizuka and Tsukushi went to got drinks for the rest, Rui laid on the mat and soon, fell asleep. The others took the chance and start to bury the poor boy in the sand, but he never budge once. After the "burial", the gang return to the water and start splashing again.  
  
When Shizuka return, she was shock to see what they had done to Rui and start digging the sand, to help him up. The boys couldn't hold it any longer, seeing the sight before them and start to laugh.  
  
Tsukushi told Tsukasa off, and causing him to blush in embarrassment.  
  
Akira chuckle at the sight and tease his friends, "Tsukushi, you are really taking good care of our friend that you sound like his mother. Haha~"  
  
The others start to laugh as the two turn even redder. Once Rui was out of the sandpit, all of them went into the shade for a drink.  
  
-=-  
  
Tsukushi's POV...Tsukasa pass a bottle of water to me, before sitting down. I suddenly felt my face heat up like a roasted turkey.  
  
He was all wet after playing in the water and had took out his shirt. His bare chest make him look more muscular and I notice he was quite fair compared to the F3. Their shirt were off too.  
  
Besides Tsukasa, Akira was the next one with muscles. From the look on Soujirou, anyone can tell he don't go outdoors often. As for Rui, he is very thin and seems all bones.  
  
I smile as I compared Tsukasa's temper and character to the other three. It seems so amazing that 4 different personalities can be put together so well.  
  
I turn my attention to Tsukasa again. His hair's all straight after touching water. He looks even better now. The dark brown hair fell down to a little off his ears and there's a few stands waving down to his forehead.  
  
I was quite surprised that both of us were so close. I can almost feel his heat.  
  
-=-  
  
Tsukasa's POV...We were all laughing at the joke Akira just told and I was about to ask Tsukushi if she needed anything, when I realized she was staring at me.  
  
Hmm...Tsukushi...It seems to sound better than Makino.  
  
"Tsukushi!"  
  
She snap off it and smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Before she could answer, Soujirou began to make fun of her again.  
  
"She's thinking of how kawaii her boyfriend is..."  
  
Both of us start blushing at the point of the last few words.  
  
-=-  
  
"TSUKASA!!!"  
  
"What!"  
  
I answer at her shout.  
  
"What...what are you doing?"  
  
Huh? I look at the last key on my hand to my friends and back to her.  
  
"I'm just getting the room keys..."  
  
"Where's mine? What about Yuki?"  
  
"Em...heeheexXx~"  
  
Soujirou sigh as Yuki try to calm her down.  
  
She stomp off to the counter. I sigh and follow behind.  
  
The next thing I know, she had got another key in her hand.  
  
"Baka! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Getting my own key!"  
  
"I have it here...*wink* You are sleeping with me."  
  
Before I knew it, she was screaming.  
  
Phew~ Luckily I had booked the whole resort.  
  
Without waiting for her any protest, I wave to F3 and with a bag on one hand, I carry her into OUR room with the other.  
  
But I must have been almost deaf by the time we reached the door. She never once stop her cursing for that two minutes.  
  
Tsukushi finally stop when I lock the door. She must have been pretty shock by my design and decorations.  
  
-=-  
  
I gasped at the sight.  
  
There was flowers at the balcony. It was filled with forget-me-nots, roses and lilies.  
  
There were two big curtains, each tighten with a small teddy bear. There was a huge bed (duh!) and pink and blue balloons hung everywhere. The big closet was big enough to fill ten human beings side to side. The couch was filled with soft heart-shaped pillows and a big projector screen, which Tsukasa call a TV.  
  
There was an air-conditioner in EACH room. Bathroom, kitchen, living room and the small store room. I roam around the suite and found cute tea sets and plates in the tiny kitchen.  
  
When I finally walk to the bathroom, I was shocked. It was so spacious. Everything had a dolphin logo on it. The bath tub had a bubble foam 'machine' and the mirror was lined down the whole wall. The sink and toilet bowl was clean and there were all the daily toiletries in a drawer.  
  
It took me a full ten minute tour and I found myself back at the balcony. By then, I have already forgotten about the silly argument.  
  
Suddenly, I felt two big arms wrapping around me, but knowing who it was, I ease myself in a comfortable position.  
  
"Do you like it? I have specially chose this room for you. I decorate it all by myself."  
  
"Arigato, Tsukasa..."  
  
He did all these for me...  
  
"Look...the sun's setting. Soon, the stars will be up."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because...I have arranged it all for you."  
  
"Don't be silly. No one own the sun and stars..."  
  
"Well, they may not rise, set, shine or sparkle for you. But I want this night to be memorable, just for you."  
  
He lean his head on my shoulder and tighten the hold.  
  
I mentally told myself not to cry, because...I want this night to be memorable for him too. Therefore, I mustn't shred any tear tonight.  
  
Aishiteru Tsukasa...Although it's not the right time to say this to you yet but...pls. wait for me~  
  
-=-  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
"Tsukushi"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Thinking that maybe action really speak louder than words, Tsukasa lean forward and wanted to kiss Tsukushi's cheek.  
  
But she was too fast for him.  
  
"Tsukasa!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Err...I think the others are waiting for us downstairs..."  
  
"Oh. Ok...go refresh yourself first. Erh...I think wait for you outside."  
  
Tsukushi smile gratefully and walk to the bathroom. Tsukasa note down mentally not to do that again until she was prepared.  
  
"Tsukasa..."  
  
He was happy that she call him and turn around. But before he could say anything, Tsukushi had already kiss him on the lips and ran back to the bathroom. He smiled like a five year old kid and jump around the room.  
  
But he didn't notice the giggles from outside the room. F3 and the girls were listening to their whole conversation outside the corridor.  
  
"Sigh...looking at the rate Tsukasa's going, they'll remain virgins forever!"  
  
"Soujirou!", Yuki push him and smile at Shizuka.  
  
"YES! SHE KISS ME! HAHAHA~"  
  
Akira sigh and shook his head. "Is that our leader of F4?"  
  
The rest nodded and laugh, before responding in unison..."Yes."  
  
-=-  
  
Is this chapter a bit...Erh...heeheeheexXx~ Well...nevermind! Hope you guys had like it!  
  
Comments PLS! I want...Reviews & more reviews! Thanks.  
  
Coral_Bluz  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	18. Maybe maybe

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango...besides the plot...but I do wish to own F4!!! Kawaii-ne~  
  
A/N: Well, umm...this chapter is a bit well...happy & sad all together. Anyway,Vanness's b'dae jus past so I thought we would have a little tribute to him. So, Akira would get to 'borrow' our weedy girl, Tsukushi for a few minutes in this chap before his good friend, Tsukasa come up and bash him.  
  
Now, Let the story begin...so, sit back...relax! Enjoy! Anyway...Thanks for the reviews, anyway...  
  
(# ^ v ^#)  
  
Arigato~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Presenting to all the peeps who love F4: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_Bluz.  
  
Chapter 17: Maybe...maybe  
  
-=-  
  
Everyone met in the restaurant after cleaning themselves up. As usual, Tsukasa start to order tons of food for Tsukushi. But vice versa, she would secretly distributed them to Rui and the playboys once Tsukasa went back to look at the menu. Yuki and Shizuka giggled softly.  
  
After dinner, the gang decided to proceed to Rui's room for some Truth or Dare. The first one was Soujirou.  
  
"I choose Dare!"  
  
"Well, kiss Yuki-chan."  
  
"Umm...Akira. I think..."  
  
"Uw, Com'on Yuki~"  
  
She exchanged glances at Tsukushi and then, Soujirou who was turning red.  
  
Akira noticed his blush and whisper,"Why are you blushing? It's not as if you are Tsukasa. Com'on..."  
  
Soujirou closed his eyes and peck on Yuki's forehead, before whispering, "I'll get you!"  
  
Next was Rui. He chose True and Akira ask something about whether he dreamt about being with Shizuka before.  
  
Rui kept silent for a moment before nodding slightly. Everyone started teasing.  
  
Akira's turn came and Soujirou dared him to dance with Tsukushi. Tsukasa was almost bursting but Tsukushi assured him.  
  
"Kasa...dun worry."  
  
Shizuka teased,"Tsukasa, you're not jealous about your good friend, are you?"  
  
"Of course not!", he denied, not about to give anything away.  
  
The music start playing and Tsukushi held on Akira's shoulder and follow his pace. A mere few minutes felt like an eternity for Tsukasa and not able to contain himself anymore, he stopped the music. Akira gladly 'return' Tsukushi back to her rightful boyfriend and chuckle back to his seat, beside his girl.  
  
"Tsukasa, You are turning beet red."  
  
"I'm not. Rui!"  
  
Laughter could be heard around the level.  
  
Soon, Tsukasa's turn came.  
  
"Do WHATEVER you want to Tsukushi."  
  
Both blush and went, "Akira!"  
  
"Ooh Telepathy."  
  
"Nevermind. Just kiss for two minutes, ok?"  
  
They finally agree and their lips were about to met when... ...  
  
"TSUKASA! What are you doing!"  
  
"Mother..."  
  
-=-  
  
Everyone sat around the couches in silence, waiting for her next statement.  
  
// Kaede // Tsukasa // Tsukushi // F3 // (Yuki, Shizuka and Jess were sent back to their rooms.)  
  
Kaede: Well? What were you doing?  
  
Akira: Um...Auntie, I think there-  
  
Kaede: I think that it's not the time for you to speak, Akira.  
  
Akira: Gomen  
  
Kaede turn to look at Tsukushi.  
  
Kaede: I believe you are Ms Makino.  
  
Tsukushi: Hai.  
  
Kaede: Well, can you please enlighten me, as to what's your motive for getting close to my son?  
  
Tsukushi: I don't-  
  
Kaede: Well, must be over money, I expect. How much do you need? 1 million? 5 million?  
  
Everyone gasped. Not because of the price she's offering but the tone of her voice.  
  
Tsukasa: Mother. Kushi is not-  
  
Kaede: Kushi? That's not like you, son. To call such a low peasant like her, by that from how much I understand?  
  
It sound more like an statement than a question.  
  
Tsukasa: You don't understand me at all!  
  
Without a change of tone or expression, she answered, slightly louder.  
  
Kaede: Is this respect for your mother?  
  
Tsukasa: If you want respect, then please respect others first. Tsukushi is not what you think she is and she's a important person in my life.  
  
Kaede: Do you know what you just said?  
  
Tsukasa: Yes. Very clearly.  
  
Tsukushi whisper slowly to Rui, "What are they talking about?"  
  
"You...as his fiancée"  
  
"What?"  
  
Tsukushi stood up and look at the guy beside her.  
  
"Kasa, I don't think..."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
He slip his hand into her small one and held it tightly.  
  
"Auntie...I think you misunderstand. I'm not with your son for money. I really-"  
  
"And Ms Makino. I don't think you have the right to talk at this moment. Tsukasa, this woman will destroy your life."  
  
She calmed down but was getting quite pissed at how both mother and son kept interrupting others' sentences.  
  
This woman sounded really cold and evil. Just like the old wicked witch from the fairytales she heard about since young.  
  
Her voice shivered down Tsukushi's spine, causing hot tears to form. But somehow, she knew she had to be strong for Tsukasa and her relationship. They had promised not to give up and face this battle together.  
  
But deep in her heart, she still felt a little afraid. But about what, she don't know.  
  
-=-  
  
This chapter is a sort of beginning for the next one. This story might be ending in three to four more chapters. Well...nevermind! Hope you guys had enjoyed it. I'll update the next as soon as the inspiration come. So, please wait for me!  
  
Comments PLS! I want...Reviews & more reviews! Thanks.  
  
Coral_Bluz  
  
© Copyright 2003. Found The Joy In You . Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved. Coral_Bluz. Nothing is allowed to be copied unless express permission is given. ® 


	19. Be Strong

Disclaimer: Coral_Bluz doesn't own Hana Yori Dango...besides the plot...but I do wish to own F4!!! Kawaii-ne~  
  
A/N: *sobs* GOMEN! I know....know~ I'm so sorry...seriously! I know, I'bve been neglecting this story for almost 1 and 1/2 years...Sorry~ Don't worry, I'm back now!  
  
Now, Let the story begin...so, sit back...relax! Thanks for the reviews, anyway...and EnJoY!  
  
(# ^ v ^#) Arigato!  
  
-=-  
  
Presenting to all the peeps who love F4: ~*Found The Joy In You*~ by Coral_Bluz.  
  
Chapter 18: Be Strong  
  
-=-  
  
Recap:  
  
Tsukasa: If you want respect, then please respect others first. Tsukushi is not what you think she is and she's a important person in my life.  
  
Kaede: Do you know what you just said?  
  
Tsukasa: Yes. Very clearly.  
  
Tsukushi whisper slowly to Rui, "What are they talking about?"  
  
"You...as his fiancée"  
  
"What?"  
  
Tsukushi stood up and look at the guy beside her.  
  
"Kasa, I don't think..."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
He slip his hand into her small one and held it tightly.  
  
"Auntie...I think you misunderstand. I'm not with your son for money. I really-"  
  
"And Ms Makino. I don't think you have the right to talk at this moment. Tsukasa, this woman will destroy your life."  
  
She calmed down but was getting quite pissed at how both mother and son kept interrupting others' sentences.  
  
This woman sounded really cold and evil. Just like the old wicked witch from the fairytales she heard about since young.  
  
Her voice shivered down Tsukushi's spine, causing hot tears to form. But somehow, she knew she had to be strong for Tsukasa and her relationship. They had promised not to give up and face this battle together.  
  
But deep in her heart, she still felt a little afraid. But about what, she don't know.  
  
-=-  
  
"Son, I tell one last time. You shouldn't waste your time on such a cheap slut."  
  
All a sudden, Tsukasa felt his own fuse ignite brust into flames. First, he didn't even know why on earth his BUZY mother would be HERE on an small island instead of her office. Secondly, he didn't know why she's making such a big fuss over a small matter.  
  
He backed out and pointed a finger at his own mother. No way was he going to let her insult his woman.  
  
"You were never there for me. I've only started to really live and understand this world after I met her. So, f**k off!"  
  
Although she wasn't sure if there was even a need for Tsukasa to scold his mother that way, but Tsukushi felt much braver now.  
  
She felt proud. Proud of him.  
  
On the other hand, Kaede felt so humiliated. She glared at Tsukushi, but Tsukasa wasted no time. He look at his friends and pulled Tsukushi out of the room and ran off.  
  
The woman look at the friends of his son's for a minute before storming out of the room.  
  
-=-  
  
Tsukasa had grip her wrist and pulled her all the way to the beach. There wasn't anyone there now. The wind was blowing strongly and Tsukushi finally got him to stop. She pant and allow her body to fall to the ground. He followed and sat down. They remain in silence for a moment or two.  
  
Suddenly, he heard something coming from her side. She had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall any second. She knew he saw them and quickly wiped those tears off with the back of her hand. Tsukushi stood up and began to walk.  
  
He watched her walk away and began to gave chase.  
  
"Kushi!"  
  
"Don't follow me~" her voice turned a little watery.  
  
"Of course I'm! You don't even know where you are!" He started to run.  
  
"I'll figure it out! Give me some time alone!"  
  
Tsukasa sighed and stopped in front of her, "Look! I have no idea what's going on. Could we talk?"  
  
"About what?" Her face facing the sand and under the moonlight, I could see some tears falling.  
  
His hand reached out to her chin and pull it up, making her face him. She gave a stressed-out look.  
  
-=-  
  
Tsukasa's POV: We stood there looking into each other's eyes,in a distance, a light house could be seen, a full moon overhead proclaiming like one of those nights poets and songwriters love to get their inspirations from. But now, only my girl was livid.  
  
I pull her into one of those kisses that has now, seem to be part of me. She pull away and I pull her in for a long hug. I stroke her hair and allow her to bury her face at my shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Tsukasa....I think we are-"  
  
I shushed her and tighten our hug. "Be strong. Don't give up on me, you...us. Let me handle the rest, all right?"  
  
"I'm so tired. What if she..."  
  
"Trust me. I'm her son. She wouldn't dare do anything."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She let go and bore into my eyes. I assured her again by a nod.  
  
We stayed there, staring at the stars until it was way past midnight. She fall asleep halfway through out casual chat, and I end up carrying her back to the hotel. Looking at her peaceful sleeping face, I realised how much pressure she's been all this time we're together. 


End file.
